Indiana Jones and the forgotten quest
by 80s Dave
Summary: After finding a lost relic know as the speaking stone, Indiana Jones's reputation comes under fire from an unlikely source. To make matters worse Indy is kidnapped by the nazis and forced to help them fight against a treat that could destroy all of Europe. Soon the true motives of the nazis are revealed as Indy is set on a quest to find the greatest secret of all time...Eden!
1. poacher land down under

and the

FORGOTTEN QUEST

Paramount mountain Logo fades into the image of a hand-drawn mountain on a large peice of old paper that appears to be a map. The mountain drawing is lowered where a real mountain much like the one in the drawing is ahead in the distance. Three rugged men about in their 30s stand close behind the man holding the map. One Aulstrailian man named Ethan speaks up.

Ethan: That's the same mountn' top aint it?

The man holding the map is reveled to be none other than the leather jacket, and fedora wearing globe trotter Indiana Jones. Indy answers back to Ethan without taking his eyes off the map.

Indy: Yep. Where defenatly on the right course now. This way.

The four men press on through the hot forrested area lead by Indy. The area is New South Wales, Aulstralia. The year is 1933. After a long bit of walking past much wildlife Indy stops and looks at the ground ahead.

Indy: Hold on.

Ethan: What is it cobber?

Indy: What do you hear?

Ethan: I don't hear a bloody thing.

Indy: I know...and I don't like it. Give me that boulder there.

Indy points to a softball sized rock. Ethan grabs it and hands it to Indy. Indy tosses it to a pile of brush that is directly in there path. The rock sets of a large bear trap, and the steel teeth lock together. One of the men named Dominic speaks up.

Dominic: It's a bloody croc trap!

Indy: Looks like we're crossing through poacher territory. Watch where you put your feet!

The four carefully walk ahead watching for more bear traps that have been covered in brush. Indy grabs another rock and throws it at another trap setting it off. He looks behind him a second and happens to see the fourth man named Mason about to unknownly step on a trap. Thinking fast Indy dives at Mason.

Indy: Look out!

Indy tackles Mason just as the trap goes off! The pair hit the ground and sigh of relife.

Mason: Thanks mate. Almost got my foot locked off.

Indy: I know they're hard to spot, but be more careful. That goes for everyone! I'm not gonna haul dead weight.

Dominic points ahead at a quicksand pit.

Dominic: Look Indiana, over there!

Indy: Quicksand.

Ethan begains to walk around it where the quicksand stops.

Ethan: This way mates, there's nothing to bring us down here.

Ethan takes one more step ahead and what seems to be solid ground turns out to be a pit about 8 feet deep and 4 feet by 4 feet. Ethan screams as he falls. Indy walks over and lowers his whip.

Indy: You going stay in that hole all day?

Ethan climbs out and gets on his feet. The four keep walking.

Mason: You O.k.?

Ethan: Yeah...fine.

Indy: You got lucky. Could have been impailed on spikes.

Ethan: Are you serious?

Indy: Some poachers want their prey alive...some want them dead.

Ethan: I'll step where you do from now on.

The four men walk ahead awhile and come to a small stream. Ahead about 50 yards is a waterfall going over a 100 foot cliff. Indy stops in his tracks and grins.

Indy: There it is boys. We found it. Just as it should be. The maiden's jewel.

The three other men look at each other and grin as they feel relieved. Ahead it is revelead that 'The maiden's jewel' isn't a jewel at all but a steam powered paddle boat.

Indy: She's right on schedule. If we hurry we can hop a ride.

Indy pulls out a softball sized disk made of rock from his satchel. The disk is very flat, rough around the edges, with etchings all around it and a small hole in the center.

Indy: I can't wait to get this back to the museum. I'm sure whoever made this would want it on display rather than being buryed under a wreacked train.

As Indy is facing the direction of the cliff, the other men look at each other and pull out their guns, and point them at Indy.

Mason: I thought we could save you the trouble and take the disk ourselves.

Indy slowly turns around with his hand reaching for his gun.

Dominic: Don't bother.

Indy hands the disk and gun to Dominic.

Indy: So this is how it is?

Ethan: Sorry mate. You picked a poor bunch fellows to guide ya.

Indy: I'm sorry I did.

Ethan: Turn around and get on your knees yank.

Indy: So your going to rob me and kill me? After I saved all you how many times?

Ethan: True Jones. But sometimes fate deals you a bloody awful hand. Know what I mean?

Mason: Goodbye Dr. Jones

Mason aims the gun at Indy's head and pulls the trigger but it just clicks. The men get a look of confusion but Mason pulls the trigger again.

Ethan: What's the problem? Shoot him!

Mason: My gun isn't firing. Try yours.

Dominic and Ethan get their guns out and they all pull their triggers but nothing happens.

Indy chuckles softly gets a hand full of black powder from his satchel.

Dominic: What is that in your hand?

Indy: Gun powder. Last night while you all where sleeping I took the liberty of removing the bullets from your guns.

A look comes across the men's faces as they relize they have been outwitted. Just then Indy throws a hand full of gun powder all over Ethan. As he chokes on some of it and tries to rub some of it out of his eyes, Indy quickly flips on his four leaf clover lighter and holds it up to Ethan causing the powder and him to burst into flames. Indy than quickly turns to Mason and back-hands him knocking him out as Ethan is rolling on the ground trying to put the fire on him out. Dominic is frantically tring to reload his gun but Indy gets his whip out quicker and whips the gun out of his hand. Dominic tries to run but after getting just about 10 feet Indy whips a small branch near Dominic's head and pulls it hard into Dominic's face knocking him out. Ethan starts to get up after the fire goes out, but Indy punches him out cold with one hit. Indy walks over to Dominic and sees his gun and the rock disk laying on the ground near where Dominic is laying. Indy reaches for the two items when out of the stream a large crocodile that Indy didn't see comes at him. There is only about a foot between Indy and the large croc with the disk and gun stuck in the middle. Indy slowly reaches for them but as he gets close the croc snaps his jaws at Indy's hand. Indy sees a bear trap off to the side and carefully reaches for a small log nearby. He throws it and sets the trap off. The loud snapping noise startles the croc just enough that Indy is able to grab the gun and disk and gets to his feet. Indy doesn't even get to take a step when the croc starts to chase Indy! Indy starts to run. He figures he can make it to the cliff just a few yards away. Up ahead Indy unknowingly runs through 6 or 7 bear traps setting each one off as he hits them but moving out of them faster than the jaws of the traps can close on his foot! The croc is right on Indy's heels snapping his jaw at them as often as he can. Just as the croc is about to catch Indy's leg in his jaw, Indy reaches the tall waterfall and jumps for it! The croc retreats as Indy falls into the water. Just ahead is the river boat and it is starting to leave. Indy swims as fast as he can and reaches the back paddles. He grabs on to one of them as it lifts him up to the top. Once at the top Indy jumps to the railing and climbs aboard! Many surprised people are there murmuring to themselves as Indy sits down on a bench soaking wet. A ticket taker walks up to Indy.

Ticket taker: Excuse me! Do you have a ticket or fare money?

Indy pulls a couple of notes of Australian money out and hands them to the ticket taker. The ticket taker hands Indy a ticket.

Ticket taker: Thank you! Enjoy your ride on the Maiden's Jewel.

The steam paddle boat proceeds to take a drenched Indy with his new find down the river towards a setting sun.


	2. wrongfully accused

Indy and his good friend Marcus Brodey are at Marcus's museum prepareing to unveil his newest find, the rock disk he found in aulstraila. There is about 100 guests gathered near a podeum. In frount of it is the rock disk under a fancy cloth on a pedestle. Marcus aproches the podeum and speaks to the crowd.

Marcus: Thank you everyone thank you. If I may have your attention for a moment. Tonight as the curator of the national museam located in bedford, the building you are all standing in tonight, it is my duty and pleasure, But mostly my duty...

The crowd chuckles a bit at that remark. Even Indy cracks a slight grin.

Marcus:...to intruduce my college, friend and well respected member of the museum committe, here to unveil his latest find, Dr. Indiana Jones. Give him a hand.

Marcus steps aside and allows Indy to take the podeum.

Indy: Thank you everyone for attending tonight. About a thousand years ago, a regular chunk of calcite rock was found and formed into a primitive yet beautiful disk shape. It became know as the speaking rock. Little is known about it's orgins although it was once in the private collection of grand princeYuri the 2nd. One day hundreds of years later in 1858, a train carring the disk to a museum in Sydney, Aulstrailia derailed and it seemed the peice before you was lost forever. Until now. Marcus if you would unveil the disk please.

Marcus uncovers the disk as the crowd marvels at it.

Indy: I give you the speaking rock of prince Yuri the 2nd.

A woman in the crowd approches Indy

Woman in crowd: Why did it get called the speaking rock?

Indy: (grins) I have know idea. Perhaps it's mysterious story speaks to the one looking at it. Who knows?

Just then one of the heads of the museum committe named proffessor Dirk Hutzel comes marching up towards Indy with a large muscular man with a white and black stripped shirt moving along side him.

Dr. Hutzel: Stop everything. Please stop chattering. Please. If I could have your attention. I have a important matter to bring before you people.

Indy: Dr. Hutzel? Is everything alright?

Dr. Hutzel holds up a peice of paper.

Dr. Hutzel: Im afraid not Dr. I have here the results from the universtiy sceince lab. At my request a sample of the rock you have before you was analized. The tests revealed that this rock is made of flourite. Calcite is the type of mineral which is what the true disk of yuri is made of.

The crowd is shocked at what they hear and start to murmmer. Indy speaks up.

Indy: Just what exacly are you tring to insinuate?

Dr. Hutzel: See for your self Dr. Jones. The rock here tonight is a forgery.

Indy looks at the rock closely.

Marcus: Are you certain Dirk? Indiana is one of the most respected arceolegeast in the nation.

Dr. Hutzel: I'm as surprised as you Mr. Broady.

Indy: (Angerly) This is NOT the same stone. It can't be. Do you have any idea how much trouble I went through to get this? Or how much I have done for this community? This is a joke! This is an...an outrage!

Marcus: (To Dr. Hutzel) Why where these facts only brought to light now Dr. Hutzel?

Indy: Facts?! I don't care what that paper says I know the truth!

Dr. Hutzel: Every member of the commitee in charge of inspection were agreed that this was the genuine article but I wanted further proof. The results weren't concluded until just an hour ago. I recommend that a full investgation be done in regard to Dr. Jones's find. If it is determaned that he has passed along any fraugulent artifacts to the national museum, the public has a right to know...

A furious Indy walks up towards the Dr. as if he wants to get in his face.

Indy: Let me say this right now Dr.

Just than the man in the striped shirt who's name is Otto, gets between Indy and Dr. Hutzel not allowing Indy to pass.

Otto: Don't come any closer.

Indy: (putting his hand on Otto's shoulder) I just want to have a few words with the good Dr.

Otto: (quickly removing Indy's hand.) Remove your hand sir.

Indy tries to push his way past.

Indy: I'm just going to talk O.K.?

Otto lighlty shoves Indy back.

Otto: Your not getting close to the Dr.

Indy: Don't shove me pal.

Indy shoves Otto back a bit harder. Otto responds by hitting Indy in the face! Indy stumbles into a nearby woman and falls while grabing and tearing part of her dress!

Woman: My word! My dress is torn!

The woman's husband is next to her as Indy gets back up.

Man: That's my wife!

The man tries to hit Indy but Indy ducks and the man hits a waiter carring a tray of filled shampen glasses. The waiter tumbles his tray all over another man's suit.

Man in nice suit: Look what you did to my new tux!

The waiter's cork explodes after being shook up causing a few to belive a gun has been fired. A cop pulls out a gun causing more panic. Someone grabs for the cop's gun thinking he is threatning people and not realizing he's an officer. The officer throws the guy to the side and falls on a dessert table spilling cake and punch everywhere. After that everyone including Indy starts fighting eachother. One guy smoking a cigar is hit and his cigar lands near a priceless egyption tapastry causing to cause a fire. The automatic sprinklers come on and cause more mayham! One nicely dressed lady is holding a glass case full of donations when a man is punched and falls into her making her drop her case spilling money everywhere. Lots of people try to grab and fight for some of it. Indy sees the Dr. and Otto pushing their way out of the ballroom towards the doors that lead to the exibit hall as he is puncing someone.

Indy: Hey Dr.! I'm not through talking to you!

Marcus who is crouched behing the potem calls to Indy but he's not listening.

Marcus: Wait Indy!

Dr. Hutzel and Otto keep walking away at a brisk pace. Indy follows but the pair start to run down the hall. Otto and the Dr. turn a corner with Indy close behind. Ahead of Otto is a statue of a person and beyond that a few yards is a t-rex skeleton. Otto grabs the life sized human statue and tips it over on the floor. Indy runs around the corner and trips over it. Dr. Hutzel is able to get away through some double doors that are ahead, as Otto is continuing down the hall. Indy gets up and grabs the head of the smashed statue and throws it at the t-rex skeleton. The skeleton crumbles and the jaws of the T-Rex fall right over Otto, seeming to trap him in. Indy dashes over to him.

Indy: Got you didn't I?

Otto gets up and is able to break free from the T-rex's mouth much to Indy's amazement. He stands there in frount of Indy and it becomes apparent that Otto isn't going to run anymore but fight instead.

Indy: Maybe I should let you get on your way.

Otto grabs Indy and punches him hard a few times. Indy can barely fight back before Otto picks Indy up over his head and throws him through a glass covered display filled with historical artifacts. Meanwhile Dr. Hutzel exits the building and chains the exit door and locks the padlock as he sighs a breath of relife. Inside as Indy is struggling to get up, Otto unhooks both ends of a red velvet barrier rope. Just as Indy is about to get back up from the broken glass display case, Otto wraps the rope around Indy's neck and starts choking him. While Indy grabs the rope around his neck with one hand, he reaches for a stone tablet with some ancient writing on it. Indy reaches the tablet just barley and is able to smash it over Otto's head, but it barley phases him. Knowing he is about to choke to death, Indy sees a clay pot on his other side. Indy grabs it and smashes it hard on Otto's head, this time knocking him to the floor. Indy gets up and runs in the next room where Dr. Hutzel went hoping to still catch up to him.

The room has a display of devices used for capital punisment including several manniquins. Indy goes up to the door at the other end of the room but is unable to open it as it is chained shut. He tries to go back the way he came and looks through the doors to see if Otto is still knocked out. Instead Otto is up and grabing a hunting spear from a display.

Indy: Now what?

Otto comes into the next room with his spear looking for Indy. He sees a man wearing a tux like Indy's holding an ax. Figuring it is Indy he throws the spear at the man harpooning him in the back. Otto comes closer and sees it was a manniquinn dressed with Indy's tux jacket being used as a decoy. Indy jumps on Otto's back tring to wreastle him to the floor. With Indy on his back Otto rams his back into several display cases. After he is able to get Indy of his back Otto rams Indy head first while holding his head right into some more cases. After this Indy is very dazed but not unconcess. Otto drags Indy to some stocks and puts his head and hands through the holes and locks it. Indy tries to get free but is unable to. Otto walks over to an exicutioner maniquinn an grabs his ax. Knowing that he will lose his head in just a few seconds Indy tries even harder. One by one the bolts tear from the floor. Otto is getting close now with his ax while Indy struggles wth all his might to tear the last bolt from the floor. Just as Otto is about to make Indy a foot shorter, Indy is able to tear the last bolt at the very last second. With his head and hands still in the stocks, Indy moves around Otto as Otto swings his ax widly at Indy. Several chops come close to hitting him, but hit the wood instead. Finnally, Indy is able to smash the stocks over Otto's head knocking him out cold. Meanwhile back in the ballroom, Marcus and the guests have stopped fighting and are cleaning up or talking to police. Indy walks in the room still inside the stocks. Everyone looks bewildered at Indy.

Marcus: Indy!

Indy: Hey! Anyone have a key to this thing?


	3. Indy's last friend

The next day Indy is teaching class at Marshall College. The atmosphere seems very uncomfortable as Indy teaches. Although none of the sudents are showing disrespect, it feels as if the student body has doubts about Indy's creadibility.

Indy: One good example of what we discussed earlier would be the Ballygally castle located in the village of the same name in Northern Ireland. To the untrained eye the castle may appear as an old traditional Irish architectureal design but infact it is Scottish, as it was desinged by Scottman James Shaw in 1625. Not every item found while doing feild work nessisarily originated in the area of the item's place of discovery. One must carefully weigh every aspect of a historical find if they are to correctly inturpet the past, and even still mistakes can be made. A good archeologist will keep an open mind and listen to his or her critics. Even the slightest bit of imformation to come to light can change everthing.

Just then the bell rings.

Indy: Alright. Your all dissmissed. Remember the sign up sheet for the history fair is in the hall if your instrested in that. Fridays the deadline. I'll see you all tommarow.

Indy walks out of the classroom shortly after the last student does. Many students outside seem to avoid eye contact with Indy. Just than Marcus walks up to greet him.

Marcus: Indy! How are you?

Indy: Not so well.

Marcus: The museum incident.

Indy: I swear Marcus, the students here have always been respectful but today they have been treating me like I'm a whole other person, like I've joined the Dillenger gang. I didn't think gossip would move around this quickly.

Marcus: You didn't read today's paper did you?

Indy: No. Why?

Indy sees a student with a folded up news paper walking by.

Indy: Hey son. Are you reading that paper?

Student: No you go ahead.

Indy looks at it for a few moments and gets a look of dissapointment and unbelife on his face.

Indy: Unbeiveable! Local Professor exposed as fraud!? This is slander.

Marcus: It's just speculation Indy.

Indy: Yeah well I'm going to fight this.

Marcus: I know your innocent. And don't worry about the museum. It wasn't your fault the riot broke out.

Indy: Well the guy that attacked me is going to have a bad day when we meet again. I can't belive he was gone before I could get back to him.

Marcus: Well lets try not to worry about that now. I know! How about we go to your house for a drink and relax. Keep your mind off of this museum buisness.

Indy: Yeah...a drink would be good.

Later at Indy's house Marcus pours 2 drinks of brandy for him and Indy as they sit. Indy in his brown leather recliner and Marcus on a matching sofa.

Marcus: Here you go my friend. This will make you feel much better.

Indy: Thanks. Forgive me if I can't think of anything to toast to.

Marcus: Thats quite allright.

Indy: You know Marcus...it's funny. One day your on your way to becoming one of the top archeologists in the nation. You just have found one of the most important artifats of the year and then suddenly your sucking down your sorrows and wondering if ever should have done this type of work in the first place.

Marcus and Indy drink there brandy liberally as they talk.

Marcus: It's only natural to question one's self every once in a while.I remember ten years ago when I was doing the feild work more reguarlly like you are. I had all kinds of doubts. I was afraid of ridicule. I think thats why I never made quite the impresion you have over the last 5 years. I'm not as braison and daring as you are.

Indy: Don't sell yourself short my friend.

Indy starts to cough a bit, but he regains his composer.

Indy: Excuse me. Anyways you've done more for archeoligy than you may think.

Marcus starts to cough a bit too. Than Indy starts up again.

Marcus: (coughing) Indy! Whats in this drink?

Indy: (Coughing and hacking) Nothing. I don't know whats got into us!

Marcus: (coughing) I think we've been poisoned!

With that Marcus falls over on the sofa passed out.

Indy: (coughing) Marcus! Ahh!

Indy passes out just then too still holding his glass, but falls on the floor knocking over a lamp. A few seconds go by and a mysterious man enters the room. All that is seen of him is his shadow on the wall. The man drags Indy's body out of the room. As soon as Indy's body is out of veiw, Indy's round glass falls out of his hand and rolls into the livingroom floor.


	4. dealing with the devils

Later that evening Indy is slowly waking up tied to a chair with ropes. A large macaw parrot named Babel is on Indy's shoulder as Indy is waking up.

Babel: (Squaking)Wake up! Wake up!

Indy comes to and makes a bewildered face at the bird.

Indy: What!?

Realizing he his tied up he shakes the chair but can't get free.

Indy: Where am I?

Than as Indy says that, a door in a dark side of the room opens and a man named Norbit, wearing a uniform of somekind walks in the room. Babel starts pecking at the rope.

Norbit: Babel, come.

Norbit steps in the light as the parrot flies to his shoulder. He wears dark sunglasses and his face seems to have a scar across his right eye. He is dressed in a much decorated Nazi uniform.

Norbit: Babel, you cannot untie our guest just yet.

Indy: What is going on here? Why am I tied up? Where's Marcus?

Norbit: Your questions will be answered shortly Dr. Jones. As far as your friend, he is resting comfortably at your home. We gave him something to help him sleep awhile longer. When he wakes up he will find it was all a dream. Anyways allow me to introduce myself. I am Feild Marshall Norbit Mertger. I represent recently elected Chanecellor Hitler. The bird on my shoulder is Babel. I trust you are comfortable for the moment.

Indy: Accually I'd like to use the washroom. Perhaps you could untie me.

Norbit: Perhaps later Dr.

Just then a soilder walks through the door with a few others behind him, including Dr. Hutzel, Otto, and a young women named Rashel.

Norbit: Ah the rest of our guests have arrived.

Indy is outraged when he sees Dr. Hutzel and Otto but tries to remain calm.

Indy: Hutzel!? Your in with the Nazis!? I had respect for you! Get me out of this chair so I can give you what you deserve!

Indy struggles to get out of his ropes but is unable to. Norbit back hands Indy to calm him down.

Norbit: Enhance your calm Dr. will be no brawling here. Dr. Hutzel and Otto you know. The woman is Rashel, my personal assisstaint.

Rashel: A pleasure Dr. Jones.

Indy: I wish I could say the same.

Indy turns his attention to Norbit.

Indy: So now what? You gonna kill me?

Norbit: I wouldn't dream of such! First let me apologize for your abdution. We knew givin your past encounters with other members of the nazi party, we would not have been able to have your full attention. Unfortunatly a matter as urgent as this needs just that. The truth is we need your help Dr. Jones.

Indy: My help! (laughing) You want MY help?! Has your brain stopped funtioning? Your living in a fantasy land if you think I'd help you with anything.

Norbit walks up to Indy face to face.

Norbit: We'll perhaps after you hear us out we will see...

Just then Norbit takes off his dark sunglasses and reveals he has a glass eye where his scar is.

Norbit:...eye to eye!

Indy gasps just slightly, then Norbit puts on his glasses and continues.

Norbit: You do remember the disk of Yuri you had accuired recently?

Indy: You mean the one I was acussed of forging? How could I forget!?

Norbit: Dr. Hutzel if you will.

Dr. Hutzel brings a breifcase to the table in frount of Indy and opens it. Inside is the green-colored rock disk.

Dr. Hutzel: This is the true disk Dr. Jones. As a partner with the nazi party, and a trusted board member of the national museam, it was my duty to be on the lookout for a number of highly requested artifacts.

Indy: Let me guess, You forged the stone and let me take the fall so the devil incarnate can get his greedy paws on it. Does that hit the nail on the head?

Dr. Hutzel: Your crude discription to only correct in part. We where to present this disk to Hitler however he is not yet aware of it's discovery.

Indy: I don't understand.

Norbit: Not everything we acuire makes it into hands of our chancellor.

Indy: What happened to honor amoung theives?

Norbit: I do not appertiate the innuendo, but in this case we have no choice. There is too much at stake.

Bable: (Squaking) Too much at stake.

Norbit pulls a grape from a grape cluster on the table and feeds it to Bable.

Norbit: Here you are bable.

Indy: What do you mean?

Norbit: Have you heard of a man named Gozzo Ludolf?

Indy: No. I haven't.

Norbit: I thought not. Until recently he was local folklore in the homeland. Two years ago, however some of his personal belongings have come to light, including his privite journal.

Rashel comes up holding the journel.

Rashel: This is his journal Dr. Jones. Like you he wanted to discorver all the secrets and mysteries the world had to offer. He became obsessed with one secret inpeticular. He wanted to discover the location of the garden of eden.

Indy: THE garden of eden? With the tree of life and the tree of knowledge. (chuckles) Well he certainly aimed high I'll give him that.

Rashel: Yes. The same. He claimes that on September 3rd in the year 933 A.D. that the devil himself appeared to him in a vison. In it he was told that he would wright a riddle on a rock. If it could be solved within 1000 years, the devil would reveal the location of the garden. Gozzo couldn't resist the offer, but of course he died before the riddle was solved. With his death all knowledge of the devil's riddle was lost until now.

Indy: So in the story, what happens when the 1000 year time frame expires.

Everyone looks with a serious look at eachother for a breif moment.

Norbit: The destrution of Europe.

Indy: And this year is the 1000 year deadline hu? Your acually going to belive some deceased crackpot's desprate attempt for attention?

Dr. Hutzel: Our research along with the wrightings from Gozzo's journal point to a major disastor within days. We have good reason to belive that much of Europe is in grave danger Dr. Jones.

Indy: Well I fail to see how that is my problem. Now are you going to let me go or keep me here till I die from the smell of all this garbage.

After a breif moment of silence Norbit speaks.

Norbit: Otto.

Otto pulls out a knife and walks over to Indy. Indy looks concerned but is relived when all he cuts is the ropes that bind him. Indy gets up from the chair keeping his mad look the whole time.

Norbit: Gozzo wrote that the devils riddle was written in several hard to dechipher languages. Your the only man we know with the expertise and abilitys to handle such a exbidition. But if you won't help us then your free to go Dr. Jones. Sorry to have wasted your time.

One of the soilders opens the door for Indy.

Indy: You want be to betray everything I hold sacred, and walk arm and arm with the army of evil! This is a joke. I'm out of here.

Indy heads to the door as Norbit yells at him.

Norbit: Just remember this Dr. Jones, YOU where the ONLY one that could save us. If you walk out the deaths of innocent millions will be on your consceince!

Indy stops in his tracks at the doorway as if some force is preventing him from leaving. Reluctetly Indy turns around with a look of some concern on his face.

Indy: What do you want from me?

Moments later by the table Rashel opens the journel and shows Indy a picture of the rock disk inside.

Indy: The speaking rock? Gozzo made this?

Rashel: That is what we belive as well.

Indy: So what is so special about this hunk of rock anyways?

Norbit: Dr. Hutzel show Dr. Jones what our team has discovered.

Dr. Hutzel rolles out a record player. Indy looks in amazment as the rock disk is layed on the turntable.

Indy: It's a record! Impossible!

Norbit plays the 1000 year old record. It is very crude but most of the words can be made out. It sounds like map directions in german.

Indy: Gozzo actually beat Edison by centurys. It really is a speaking rock!

Norbit: Unfortuantly he lived his life as a hermit. Deep in Germany's black forrest.

Indy: Quite. What's he saying? 50 paces east?

Norbit: We belive these are directions.

Norbit turns the record off.

Indy: What directions?

Rashel: It's all in here.

Rashel hands Indy the book and he starts to flip through it.

Rashel: Gozzo wrote that the speaking rock and a map hidden in a painting he did would reveal the location to the devil's rock. The rock is said to have a riddle insribed on it that if awnsered would save Europe and reveal the secret wearabouts of Eden.

Indy flips through with amazment at some art concepts that seem to be centruys ahead of their time.

Indy: I don't belive it! This Gozzo was way, way ahead of his time. He makes Leonardo Di vinci look like...Walt Disney.

One of the soilders looks at Indy puzzled.

Solder: Walt...Disney?

Indy: Just some soon to be forgotten artist...nevermind.

Indy sees one page with several dates on it, earthquake disasters written next to them, and how many deaths happened.

Indy: What are these dates? Did Gozzo wright these?

Rashel: Gozzo claimes that he asked the devil for proof that his threat would come to pass. He told him a major earthquake whould happen on these dates. As you see the last date will be in five days. History confims everyone of these earthquakes happened to the letter. If the last date is also correct...

Indy: Twenty million people will die! Unbelivable!

Indy takes a deep breath and a momnet for thought and then continues.

Indy: I'll help on two terms. First, Marcus stays out of this, and Dr. Hutzel is going to wright and sign a confession to clear my name.

Dr. Hutzel: I antecipated your request. Here is the letter you wish for.

Dr. Hutzel hands Indy a letter clearing him of forgery. After a moment of reading the note, Indy speaks again.

Indy: You mentioned a painting?

Rashel: Yes.

Rashel opens the book to a page with a sketch of it. It is a painting depiting a scene from the biblical garden of eden. Adam and Eve are being tempted by the serphent.

Indy: This is a sketch of the garden of eden I presume. Seems he truly was obsessed. What happened to the real painting?

Norbit: Fortunatly it was one of the peices accuired by the chancellor. It now hangs in his private home.

Indy: Haus Wachenfeld?

Norbit: Yes!

Indy: Well...hasne't this whole matter been brought to Hitler's attention?

Norbit: As you may have guessed, arranging a private meeting with one such as him as become almost impossible. No, there is no time for that. We will steal it with your help. A perfect replica of Gozzo's painting has been made. Tommarow night the chancellor is throwing a ball for some very special guests.

Indy: Did you get invited?

Norbit: Unfortuatlly no.

Indy: Then how will we get in?

Norbit: How else Dr. Jones...

Norbit gets out a invitation for the party.

Norbit: With a forgery! Now come. We must prepare. Our flight leaves tonight.


	5. Indy the art collector

Later that evening, Indy and company fly on a plane from New York to Dublin, Ireland. A map is shown with a red line being drawn repersnting the path the plane is taking but the plane is seen flying at the same time too. After Dublin, it continues to Paris, and then to Berlin and finnaly by car towards Hitler's home: Haus Wachenfeld. Inside the home a very fancy party is going on. One guest walks up to a server in a white tux with his back turned. The guest asks for some wine in german. The server turns around who is reveiled to be Indy disguised as a caterer. Indy pours the drink and is told thank you in german. Indy starts pushing a rolling serving table up towards a ramp that inclines to the 2nd floor. Norbit passes him on the ramp.

Norbit: Remeber, the 4th room on the left.

Indy nods and keeps walking. He comes to the room and knocks. No one awnsers so he feels safe to go in. Ahead on the wall is a beautiful painting on the wall just as the sketch showed. Indy reaches into his pocket and pulls out a color photo that had been taking of the painting at sometime and does a quick comparison. Realizing he has the right painting before him he puts up the photo, and rolls the cart up close to the painting. Indy looks over his shoulder quikly and sees that no one is near. He quickly takes the wine bottle and serving tray off the cart and sets it on the floor. Then Indy removes the cloth from the table which is no table but a counterfeite painting exactaly like the one on the wall. Indy switches them really quick, and puts the cloth and serving peices back on. Indy rolls away his new painting thinking nothing can stop him now, but as he rolls past an open door he hears a German voice call to him. Not wanting to blow his cover Indy rolls the serving table in the room. A man sits in a leather chair holding an empty glass. As Indy aproches the man he see it is none other than Hitler! Feeling uneasy he comes in closer trying to keep his cool.

Hitler: (In German) I'll have a bit more wine please.

Indy pours Hitler a drink.

Hitler: ( In German) Thank you.

Hitler turns around in his chair and continues reading a book. Indy looks and notices there is a lamp table directly behind Hitler. To his amazment there is a gun right there on the stand! Indy quickly looks and sees the room is clear. Indy knows he shouldn't cause a scene under the circumstances, but the thought of having the perfect chance to assasinate Hitler is too much. Indy reaches for the gun just a couple of feet away from Hitler's head. He points it right up to his head and pulls the trigger, but to Indy's surprise a bullet doesn't come out but a flame instead. At that exact moment, Hitler turns around with a unlite cigar!

Hitler: (In German) Thank you.

Indy has no choice but to lite his cigar. Just then a couple of soilders enter the room and give the hail Hitler sign. Feeling pressured Indy relutanly gives one too. Hitler turns to Indy.

Hitler: (In German) You may leave.

Indy nods and quickly leaves. He rolls the cart into the hall and proceeds towards the exit, this time with no more interuptions! Later Indy and company meet at the home of Norbit a couple hours away. Indy brings in the painting still in it's frame and lays it on a table. Norbit is there along with Babel the Parrot, Dr. Hutzel, Otto, Rashel, and several other nazis. Indy is still dressed in his catering outfit.

Norbit: Magnificent peice of work isn't Dr. Jones?

Rashel: It's beautiful. Even more so than our copy.

Indy: I've never seen a painting of this quality done before the rennosoncee era. Something like this could be worth millions.

Dr. Hutzel: Yes, Yes, but what about the hidden map? We don't have time for an apraisel.

Indy: You watch what you say to me Dr.! I'll do things the way I do them or I'll go home and wait by the radio for the biggest news break of all time. That goes for everyone!

Norbit: Enough of the childishness. Dr. Jones, what do think should be done with the painting?

Indy: We'll have to take it from it's frame. Perhaps the map is inside.

Norbit: Very well.

Norbit looks at a couple of soilders.

Norbit: (In German) You two. Help the Dr.

Soilders: (In German) Yes sir.

The soilders help Indy pry the painting out of the frame. Indy looks on the back and sees that the painting seems to have some lines and sketchings on the back but they don't seem to make any sense.

Norbit: What is this?

Rashel: Could it be the map?

Indy: I don't know. Kinda hard to tell what it is.

Dr. Hutzel: No, No, No! This is nothing but scribblings. The artwork of a child!

Norbit: There must be more to it.

Indy starts to look at it upside down.

Rashel: Quite puzzeling!

Babel: (Squaking) Quite puzzeling.

Indy: It's a puzzel all right.

Indy looks at it for a few moments and then looks as if he has a moment a clarity.

Indy: Wait a second! Someone get me a big knife.

Otto gets out his knife and hands it to Indy.

Norbit: What are you going to do?

Indy takes the knife and starts sawing the painting.

Norbit: No not the painting! That is a priceless masterpeice!

Indy keeps cutting despite the concern for the priceless work of art.

Indy: Don't you see yet? It IS a puzzel!

Indy cuts out the last peice and starts putting them in a new order. The scribbles now form a reconizable map of Germany's 'black forrest.' Everyone looks in amazment.

Rashel: I...I don't belive it! It was the map!

Norbit: Increidable!

Indy: Dr. Hutzel, get your phonograph and the Gozzo recording ready. I think if we use that and this map...we'll find this 'Devil's Rock' of yours.

Indy turns around and looks at Norbit with a grin.

Indy: Looks like you better have Rashel make us some coffee. We have some work to do!


	6. search for the devils cave

The next day Indy and several nazi soilders are driving towards the black forrest. A world map is shown with a red line moving towards where the forrest is on the map. Finnally after a while of driving, everyone gets to the black forrest. After a while of marching through the forrest, Indy notices some new faces. A couple of soilders are carring some type of scientific equipment, and a middle aged stocky man is walking near them. Indy asks Rashel about them.

Indy: Who is that guy back there?

Rashel: That is one of the world's top leading seismologists, Dr. Fahim Benjemin. He is here to help detect any seizmec activity.

Indy: (Chuckles) Jewish hu?

Rashell: Yes, why is that funny?

Indy: I didn't think those guys where on the nazi's buddy list.

Rashel: Like you Dr. Jones, he is putting aside his feelings for a greater cause.

Indy: I see...so how did a beautiful young woman like yourself get involved with serving guys like these?

Rashel: Lets just say this is where my path in life has lead me.

Indy: Yeah but you don't really belive in all the stuff these guys stand for do you?

Rashel: I owe you no explination Dr. Jones. I am what I am, and you'll belive whatever you wish to belive.

Indy: ...I see.

After awhile of hiking and reading Gozzo's map, they get to an area they belive may be close to the devil's rock.

Indy: Aliright there sould be something around here. Fan out.

The entire group looks around for anything unusual that may have to do with the Devils rock. After a few moments a soilder calls out.

Soilder: (In German) I found something!

Indy and the group rush over and see a twisted growth of thorns covering a small cave.

Norbit: This must be the way to the Devil's rock!

Indy: Seems like the only choice. Beter get a torch and a machette!

Moments later Indy is leading the way through thorns and darkness. The thorns are so thick that many are scraping and cutting the group. After a while of walking, the thorns come to an end and the group is met with a tunnel with a celing that gets lower ahead. At their feet, is mud and water.

Indy: It's going to get a bit messy ahead. If your feet get stuck, twist them hard, they should pull right out.

Norbit: This mud is like bubble gum! I hope it is not deeper ahead.

Indy: Either way we'll be getting in it. The celing is getting to low to stand! We'll have to get on our bellys soon.

Just then, Rashel gets her foot stuck. She twists hard but her shoe comes off.

Indy: Hurry up back there. Your holding the line!

Rashel: Sorry. Let me pull my shoe out.

Rashel grabs for her shoe and puts it back on. When she brings her hand up to whipe off the mud, she sees that a large blood sucking leech has grabbed her hand. She sakes it off with a grunt of displeasur!

Rashel: Indiana!

Indy: What is it?

Rashel: I have some discomforting news.

Indy: I know already. We have to crawl nearly face first in the mud! It may be messy, but there's nothing to hurt us here.

Rashel: There's leaches in the mud!

Indy: Leeches?

Indy bends down and inspects the muddy water. Upon pulling up his hand he sees several leeches have latched on. Indy pulls them off.

Indy: Leeches! Disgusting creatures!

Norbit: We have no choice but to go forward Dr.

Indy: I'm fine. If it where snakes, Eurpoe would be in serious jepordy!

Norbit: You hate snakes Dr. Jones?

Indy: I fell in a pit of them as a child. Never could handle them since.

The entire group crawls low to the ground Indy has a torch and some soilders have flashlights. As the group crawls through the thick muddy water, thousands of leeches try to latch on, making the entire group disgusted.

Norbit: This is intolorable! These vermin are everywhere!

Indy: Like you said; we have no choice.

Rashel: Look! Ahead is an opening!

Sure enough the low celling comes to an end not far off. Indy and the group are able to stand back up and the ground seems to be dryer. Everyone pulls off any leeches that are on them, and trys to wipe as much mud off as they can.

Indy: Lets not slow down. Looks like we have a ways to go!

The group moves on for a while until they notice that there is a canyon ahead. Indy gets to the ledge and sees that it drops off so far that the bottom can't be seen. On the other end is a wall with a small ledge. The ledge looks like it leads to a more open area where one could walk around freely, but there is several yard between the group and the ledge on the other side making it impossable to jump.

Norbit: Any ideas's Jones?

Indy looks up and sees that a near perfect branch is located above them. Indy gets out his whip and wraps it around the branch. He pulls on it tight to test it. After determining that it is safe, Indy gets ready to whip across when one of the soilders comes from behind.

Soilder: Wait a moment. How do we know that once you get across, that you won't strand us here.

Indy: You wanna go first?! Here!

Indy hands him the whip.

Indy: You go first pal!

The soldier grabs the whips and starts to swing across. About halfway across however, once the soilder's full weight is out on the branch, a trap is set off that causes large wooden spikes to come out of the wall by the ledge on the other side. The soilder screams as he sees his fate and swings right into the spikes, killing him instantly! Everyone either has a look of shock or gasps at the grizzliy happening. Norbit comes up to Indy as the whip is swinging back.

Norbit: You must have an angel behind you Dr. Jones! That was nearly you.

Indy: Just luck. Bad for him, good for me.

Norbit: Yes. Blind luck. So now how do we get across?

Indy Looks at the group for a second as he thinks.

Indy: I don't know...but I many have an idea. I need some rope, a uniform, and a couple gernades.

Norbit: Gernades?! Are you mad? You will cause a cave in! We'll all be killed!

Indy: Trust me.

Moments later Indy has whiped the rope to the branch, and tied a uniform to it. The uniform has the ends tied and is filled with dirt to give it weight. On the chest are tied a couple of live gernades. Indy orders everyone behind some rocks.

Indy: Everyone get behind those rocks!

Norbit relays the message in German. Everyone obeys and Indy swings the explosive manniquin towards the wall. As before the weight activates the trap and the spikes come out of the wall. Indy runs behind the large rocks and awaits an explosion. The dummy hits the spikes and blows them apart on impact. The cave rumbles a bit but everything seems fine after a second.

Norbit: Impressive Dr. Jones. You may help save our country after all.

Indy: Save the kudos. Let's just get across and finish the job.

The entire group swings across safety and Indy continues to lead.


	7. secret of the devil's rock

The group moves ahead a bit and soon comes into a narrow carved out walkway. At the end is a dead-end wall. On it are some primitive marking of a man walking through fire and some markings underneath it. Indy stops in his tracks to look at it.

Indy: Bring me some more light.

Norbit does as ordered.

Norbit: What do you think? Is this something of concern?

Indy: Maybe...It's a challenge. It says only those who will brave the walls of fire will move forward...

Indy turns to face Norbit with a look of concern.

Indy:...If they survive.

Indy looks around the wall and sees a rock made button of some kind.

Indy: Look here. It says, if anyone should press this rock, a hidden door would be revealed.

Norbit: Well, open the door then!

Indy: Wait! It also says two elements givien and two elements taken shall be the key to entering.

Norbit: I don't have time for riddles Dr. Jones. Now move aside.

Norbit pushes past Indy and pushes the rock switch on the wall.

Indy: No wait!

Just then a hidden door shuts where they entered from locking them in. Indy grabs Norbit by the collor.

Indy: You are not to touch anything unless I say! Now where locked in!

Several nazis aim there guns at Indy as he grabs Norbit. Just then all four walls burst into flames and the two side walls start moving inwards! Indy lets Norbit go.

Indy: I'll deal with you later. Everyone look around, there must be a hidden exit. I think were in serious trouble!

Norbit relays the message in German so everyone knows what to do.

Norbit: It must be on the floor somewhere.

Everyone holds light to the ground and starts to move dirt around hoping to find something.

Indy: Where is this exit?

A few tense seconds go by and still no door is to be found with the flaming walls getting closer.

Norbit: We'll be burnt alive in here!

Indy: Shut up and keep looking.

Rashel: Both of you stop, we have to work together if we want to get out alive.

Indy: If we don't find this door soon, it won't be the flames that kills the Marshel here.

Norbit: Enough! The frouline is right.

Just then the side walls stop moving just a few feet away from everyone but are still on fire and causing a lot of heat.

Norbit: Look! The walls have stopped.

Just then the walls on the end start moving inwards.

Indy: Don't be so sure! Look!

Norbit: We have to find a way out now!

Indy: No kidding! Hurry!

Just then a large round spot in the floor starts catching on fire.

Rashel: Look! The floor!

Indy: This must be it! Get some water quick!

Norbit: (In German) pile some dirt on it!

The nazis pile dirt and water over the round burning spot. Most everyone is getting singed and some clothing starts catching on fire!

Indy: Hurry! Come on! Come on! Faster! Faster! Faster!

The fire is almost out and every one is stomping on the spot in the floor causing it to start to crumble. The burning walls are getting really close now. One soilder catches completly on fire and starts screaming! With everyone cramed together tring to stay away from the flames, and sweating buckets of water, the team stomps the rest of the exit.

Indy: Everyone down, go! Go! Go! Go! Go! Go!

Indy is the last one left. Just as the walls are about to burn and crush Indy he jumps down the hole. Below is a new tunnel that leads forward.

Indy: If everyone's alright than lets move forward.

Norbit: I understand now.

Indy: What do you understand?

Norbit: About the elements. Give two and take two.

Indy: Water and earth were the two to give.

Norbit: And it took air away.

Indy: Which took the fire. Simple but cleaver.

After a little more walking, Indy stops and sees ahead of him is a giant stone structure. At first it looks like a dead end. Indy goes up to it to inspect it closer. Indy hold up his torch and removes some thick cobwebs and sees several lines of text on it. Every word seems to be in a different language.

Norbit: What have you found Dr.?

Indy: This wall has something written on it.

Rashel: Are you able to read it?

Indy: Maybe. Look, it's just as Norbit said. It's written in many languages. It's not going to be easy. You have greek here, french there. Some chinnesse, siberian, there's got to be twelve different languages. On top of it all if the fact that this is 1000 years old.

Rashel: You think the languages have changed?

Indy: Some, but I can't afford to get this wrong.

Norbit: You can disipher it?

Indy: I think I can muddle through. May have to guess at a couple of the words. Only hope it's enough. Keep the light on it. I'll need some time.

A few minutes pass as Indy looks at it intensly.

Indy: I think I almost have have it. There is one word here. Normally I could read this language but I'm not too familer with this one word. Anyone here speak German?

Norbit looks at it for a second.

Norbit: Vergangen. It means past.

Indy: Right. Well I think I have it mostly. Roughly it says: The heart is as a black stone. Dark, cold, and hidden. Great treasure lies within. But also great doom. For who can look past the heart? Who can walk inside it? For if one could, the deadly sin of man would never let them leave it. Thus his fate is sealed. Thus his land is doomed.

Rashel: Do you know what any of this means?

Indy: I'm thinking. The heart is as stone, and the heart has treasure inside. And see this line. "Who can walk inside it?" My guess is there is a hidden door.

Dr. Hutzel: And how do you open this door if you are correct?

Indy: Well, thats going to be a trick.

Indy thinks for a second and talks again.

Indy: I think the question "Who can look past the heart?" may be a clue.

Norbit: What does that even mean?

Rashel: If the heart is symbolic of this stone, than maybe we are to look inside it.

Norbit: How? There are no windows. There is no way to look inside.

Indy: Maybe we don't have too.

Norbit: What do you mean?

Indy: Well the rock seems to repersent the heart's evil right? It's cold and dark. But inside the heart is greatness.

Norbit: Like a diamond in the rough.

Indy: Exactly!

Rashel: The rock is a test of judgment. Whoever created this knew most men would focus their eyes on what is outside.

Indy: And a good judge will look...past it...

Indy looks as if something just made sense.

Indy:...Wait! Rashel, what was the last thing you said?

Rashel: Most men would focus their eys on the outside.

Indy: Don't you see? I think it's about focus! Let me show you.

Indy looks at the rock for a few moments as everyone wonders what he is doing.

Dr. Hutzel: What have you dicovered Jones?

Norbit: Leave him alone Dr. He is deep in concetration.

Indy: No. Concentrating is the problem! You have to relax your eyes. Like you are looking past the rock. It's like one of those images, what do you call them? Autophono, automono,...

Just then the Jewish man, Dr. Fahim Bengimin breaks his silence.

Fahim: Autostereogram.

Indy: Yes! Thank you Dr. Benjimin.

Fahim: You are quite welcome.

Norbit: Well Dr., do you see anything.

Indy: Bring me more light.

One of the soldiers brings his torch closer. All of a sudden a section of the rock Indy is looking past changes before Indy's eyes into some 3 diminsional image of a door. One rock seems to be like a doorknob. Indy twists the rock and the hidden door opens!

Norbit: I don't belive it!

Inside the giant rock is a very large room. Much to everyone's surprise, all over the ground of the room in large piles is small gold nuggets! In the center of the room is a large funnel-like structure about 20 feet all around over a deep pit. Everyone seems exited at the sight of the piles of gold. Norbit goes up to the nearest pile and gets on his knees and grabs a pile of gold.

Norbit: Look at it! One could rule an entire country with all this!

Indy marvels at the site for a moment and then looks inside the giant funnel structure. He sees there is a hole near the bottom but it appers to be corked with some kind of wooden peice. He then looks at a nugget of gold on the ground and sees it is covered in some type of metalic powder. After inspecting it a few seconds he realizes that the powder is magnesum.

Indy: Dr. Hutzel, Marshel, better look at this.

Norbit: What are earth are you doing?

Indy puts the gold nugget on the lip of the funnel.

Indy: These nuggets are coated in a powder. If I'm right...

Indy lights the nugget and it ignights a very hot and bright light. After a few seconds the gold is mealted and the powder is burnt up. Dr. Hutzel looks at the gold closer.

Dr. Hutzel: Magnesum!?

Indy: Thats right. Better put out any torches for now.

Indy extingueshes his torch and all the light provided is from some flashlights. Indy notices Dr. Benjamin is setting up his equipment.

Indy: Seismometer?

Fahim: Yes! It is a bit of my own design. I have been doing much research Germany the last 2 years now. Everything I have discovered is pointing towards a catasterphy of unpresidented proportions. If I'm right there should be a crucial fault line nearby.

Fahim finishes setting up the device and turnes it on. Within moments his seismometer starts picking up something.

Fahim: Look! Watch the needle.

Indy sees that the needle on the meter is moving slightly.

Indy: What does it mean?

Fahim: There is an earthquake happening here now. It is too small to be felt, but it does seem to be increasing slowly.

Indy: Increasing? How bad can it get?

Fahim: According to my research, it seems that a strong enough earthquake at this spot could cause a devastating chain of events in the earth's crust. If there is a way to stop this seismic activity, then we must do it now.

Indy goes up to Rashel and speaks with her.

Indy: In the story of the devil's riddle, there was a way to stop this earthquake from happening right?

Rashel: Yes, but I think that is part of the riddle.

Indy: Right. Remember the poem on the wall, it said that if one could walk in the heart thier deadly sin would never let them leave.

Rashel: I don't see what you mean.

Indy: Well look around. Do you think it is a coinceadence there is a room full of gold just laying here?

Norbit comes up and listens.

Norbit: This gold must be a reward for solving the puzzel of the devil's rock.

Indy: Or a test. Greed is one of the seven deadly sins. Don't you get it? Why do you think all the gold is covered in a highly flamable substance? We wern't meant to take it.

Norbit: What then where we meant to do?

Indy: Burn it!

Norbit: Burn it? I think not!

Indy: Try and think for a second. There is a fault line running somewhere under ground. Dr. Benjimin is picking up seismic activity, and there is a giant funnel in the center of the room. Now gold has a low melting point right? What if we are suppose to put the gold in the funnel and burn it.

Norbit: It would melt and pour into the fault line.

Indy: And when it rehardens it would brace it. And you would have saved the lives of millions. Millions that could follow you. Surley that is better then all this gold.

Norbit: Perhaps you are right.

Norbit gives an order to all his men in german to put all the gold in the funnel. Many moments pass as the soilders put gold in the funnel. At one point on of the men is sneacking several gold nuggets in his pockets but is caught by Norbit.

Norbit: (In German) What is this? You are stealing and disobeying orders.

Soilder: No! Please! Wait!

Indy see what is going on but is to late to stop it. Norbit pulls out a gun and kills the officer.

Indy: No!

Norbit: He was caught stealing. We will not tolorate such antics.

Indy: I accept that you run things more barbaric that I do, but while I'm here there is no more killing, or you can help yourself out of this mess.

Norbit: As you wish.

Indy: Good.

Norbit: (In German) Everyone back to work.

After a few moments the last of the gold is put in the giant funnel. Norbit tells the news to Indy.

Norbit: That is the last of the gold. What happens now?

Indy: Hand me that torch.

Norbit hands Indy a unlit torch. Indy climbs on the lip of the funnel and takes a look at all the gold. He lights it and tosses it in the funnel and quickly jumps off. The magneseum covered gold ignights a brilliant bright flame, and burns hot and fast.

Indy: Don't look in the flame! You'll burn your eyes out!

After a few moments of intense burning, all the gold melts and runs down the funnel pouring over the faultline which is too far down to see. As the fire starts to die down, a cylinder peice of rock comes out of the ground. Norbit checks with Indy for more instrution.

Norbit: What is that rock coming from the ground?

Indy: I don't know.

Indy goes to look at it. He touches it and the rocks starts to break up. He breaks up all the rock and sees a long peice of wood that looks like a small tree branch inside. Indy looks at it and sees some forgine markings on it.

Norbit: What is this? A peice of wood? Is it a clue to the garden of eden like in the tale?

Indy: I'll need some time to study it. We'll be a while here anyways so might as well get comfortable.

Norbit: What do you mean?

Indy: That melted gold will take hours to harden. We need to make sure it has repaired the fault line. Dr. Benjamin, how are the readings on your machine?

Fahim: About the same. As you said it may take some time.

Norbit: You don't suggest we spend the night here in this cave do you?

Indy: Yes, we sleep on the cold hard ground. Is that O.K. with you princess?

Norbit: Very well. We shall stay.

That night as everyone trys to sleep, Indy is studding the small branch he found.

Indy: Increadible!

As he looks at it closly with a flashlight and on the oppisite side of the forgine markings he sees something that he didn't notice before. A row of hard to see small holes. By one hole he sees covered in dirt, a new marking. He cleans away the dirt and sees next to it are some more markings like he has not seen before.

Indy: It's a flute?!

Not wanting to reveal his finding, Indy makes some mud with water from a canteen and cakes it over the holes and newly found markings next to it makeing a perfect camofluge. He puts it back in his satchel for later. Rashel comes up to Indy at that moment.

Rashel: What are you doing?

Indy: Why? Did your buddies have you come spy on me?

Rashel: You are quite judgmentle Indiana.

Indy: Well it's kinda hard not to be when your tap dancing for those maggot eating morons over there.

Rashel: Perhaps I'm working for a greater cause like you are.

Indy: Yeah? What is it then?

Rashel can't say anything to that.

Indy: Nothing to say sweetheart?

Rashel: Now is not the time for revelations. Have you never kept a secret?

Indy: Yeah...sure. Usually a woman as beatiful as you would have got it out of me by now.

Rashel: Well thank you for the flatery but it appears I have a bit more self control.

Just then, Fahim yells at Indy.

Fahim: Dr. Jones, look!

Indy: What is it?

Fahim: The needle has stoped moving!

Indy: You mean the faultline is fixed?

Fahim: Yes! It seems so! I think we did it!

Exited Indy wakes up everyone.

Indy: Wake up! Everyone get up!

Norbit: What is it Dr. Jones?

Indy: We did it! The fault line is stable!

Norbit: Unbeliveable! We did it! We saveded Europe!

Norbit relays the message in german and many start cheering and celebrating.

Norbit: And now Dr. Jones, About that branch you have found.

Indy: What do you mean?

Norbit: Don't play coy Dr. After all, the story of Gozzo has been proven true. I know that branch reveals the location of eden...doesn't it? Now you will help us once more. You will help us won't you?

Indy: Why don't you go stick your head in an insinurator instead. Even if eden does exist, I'd never help you find it!

Norbit: That is not the attitude we were hoping for.

Norbit shouts out an order is german and all the solders pull guns out on Indy.

Norbit: Perhaps a while in a dark cell will motivate you to see the light. And if that doesn't work...well we have other ways. Either way, we will find a way to make you help!


	8. Indy goes to jail

Hours later Indy is in a cell of what seems to be an abandoned prison near a junk yard somewhere near Hamberg, Germany. Several nazi soilders come in with guns including Norbit and Otto.

Norbit: Well Dr. Jones, I trust your stay has been comfortable. I know how you enjoy sleeping on cold hard surfaces.

Indy: Where am I?

Norbit: Just an old prison no longer in use. Excluding today. It occasionaly suits my needs.

Indy: So you want to keep me here till I help you translate that stick I found. Is that it? Well forget it. It didn't say anything useful anyways.

Norbit: No Dr. Jones. I think it did. I think it tells the presicse location of the legendary garden. Now I want to know just what it told you, and remember, be polite. I don't want to have to ajust that bad attitude of yours.

Indy: I'm sorry, please stick your head in an insinurator and die!

Norbit: I see peacful conversation is not the solution. Otto.

Otto comes up and takes Indy's hat and tosses on the floor and steps on it.

Otto: Did that make you mad Jones?

Indy: No, but this would.

Indy balls up his fist and hits Otto in the face. A couple gaurds hold Indy and a couple more aim guns at him. Otto retaliates by punching Indy hard in the stumach, knocking all the wind out of him.

Norbit: Take the Dr. to the tank room.

Moments later Indy is tied to some kind of rope and pully system with a large tank full of water and electric eels. Norbit has his parrot on his shoulder and several gaurds around. Rashel is there too.

Norbit: I'd like you to notice the tank below where you dangle from. Inside are what you call electric eels. The screams of others before you indicate that there shock is very painful. Now I shall give you a sample of how much pain a person can feel when he doesn't talk. Otto.

Otto lowers Indy into the tank fully under the water. Several eels shock him as he tries to hold his breath while screaming. Rashel looks sympithitic but keeps quiet. Norbit motions for Indy to be raised. Indy gasps for air as he comes up.

Norbit: Just think about it Dr. Jones. The tree of life and the tree of knowledge of good and evil. All within our reach.

Norbit nods at Otto again to lower Indy in the tank. Indy screams in agony until he is brought up moments later.

Norbit: With one tree we can eleminate all the confusion in the world about what is right and wrong. No grey. Just black and white.

Babel: Black and white.

Norbit: Everyone will follow US towards absolute truth. And with the other tree we will make even death as outdated as the horse and buggy. Imagine it. A world of immortals following us for all time. It's going to be glorious!

Babel: Glorious! Glorious!

Norbit: Even the animals share my vision.

Indy: You mean only the animals.

Norbit: That was quite rude. Otto, disipline him.

Otto lowers Indy in the tank for several seconds as he screams and convolses in agony while holding his breath. After a while Rashel tres to intervine.

Rashel: Stop this! If he dies you may never get what you are after.

Norbit nods to Otto to lift Indy out of the tank. Indy comes out wailing and gasping for air.

Norbit: Take him to his cell. We'll rest him and begain another...treatment tomarrow.

Indy is taken away to his cell still in great pain. Indy is tossed in a cell where Fahim is in and both men are left alone. Fahim seems to be praying.

Indy: Dr. Bejimin?

Fahim: Please, call me Fahim.

Indy: Why are you here?

Fahim: I asked to go after I did my job. They said all the jews deserve to rot in a cell like this. They are evil men Indiana. I should have known better.

Indy: You didn't have a choice. It's not your fault.

Fahim: You always have a choice. I was loving my enemies as one great man once said.

Indy: Your speaking of Jesus Christ? I didn't think the Jewish people followed his teachings much.

Fahim: It is my belife Dr. Jones, that a man is what he is by what is in his heart, not what is in his blood.

Indy nods his head slightly to show his understanding. Meanwhile in another room, Dr. Hutzel is looking at the branch that Indy discovered. He is transcribing the letters that arnt hidden on a paper and tring to decipher them. Norbit comes in the room to check on his progress.

Norbit: Well Dr. Hutzel, are you able to read any of it yet?

Dr. Hutzel: Yes. The use of multi-languages has been a challenge but I should have it all solved within a couple hours.

Norbit: Does any of it reveal the location of the Garden?

Dr. Hutzel: Yes. I have a bit more to decode but it definatly near a point close to the euphrates river in Iraq.

Norbt: Of course. The Euphrates was one of the boardering rivers as recorded by Moses. We have good relations with the arabians. I will make arrangments to have me and my men arrive there. As for Jones, it seems like we may not need him after all. I'll have him executed in the mourning.

Rashel is in the room and hears everything but keeps silent. Moments later Rashel walks up to the cell where Indy and Fahim are staying with a pitcher of water and some bread. She also has a bundle of stuff straped to her. One soilder is standing gaurd. His back is turned so Rashel decides to try to knock him out. She grabs the metal pitcher and smacks the gaurd knocking him to the ground. When the gaurd hit the ground sees that it isn't the gaurd at all, but Indy in disguise. The real gaurd is in the cell with a gag in his mouth and his arms stuck through the bars and handcuffed together. Rashel goes down to help him up.

Rashel: Indy! Are you O.K.? I'm so sorry.

Indy: What are you doing?

Rashel: Trying to break you out of here.

Indy: By breaking my head.

Rashel: I thought you where the gaurd!

Indy: Nevermind.

Rashel: Where's Fahim?

Just then Fahim comes from around the corner.

Fahim: Coast looks clear. Miss Rashel? Is she with us?

Indy: No!

Rashel: Yes! I'm helping. You where right, I don't stand for these people. I can't explain everything now but we must hurry. I brought your stuff.

Rashel hands Indy the bundle that was strapped to her which is his gear.

Indy: Wait I can't leave without the branch I found.

Rashel: Check your satchel.

Indy reaches in and pulls out the branch.

Indy: Oh, I love you!

Rashel: Save the pillow talk. Come on. I know a way out.

Indy: Yeah me too.

Indy pulls out a gernade and pulls the pin and throws it at a wall that leads outside.

Rashel: Don't! They'll hear you!

Indy: TOO LATE! TAKE COVER!

Indy covers his self over Fahim and Rashell just as the gernade blows a hole in the wall exposing the outside. A few rooms over, Norbit and several men hear the explosion.

Norbit: (In German) IT MUST BE JONES! COME WITH ME!

Norbit and 10 soilders come with him. Norbit shouts to about 5 more of them.

Norbit: (In German) You five stay incase Jones returns.

Meanwhile Indy, Fahim, and Rashel are running out of the prison. Ahead of them is a very steep hill. At the bottom is the edge of the nearby junk yard, and beyond that is a thick forrest.

Rashel: You sure like to leave on a high note.

Indy: I leave however I can sweetheart.

Rashel: Would you not call me that! And if you don't stop with your reckless behaviour, we'll all be dead!

Indy: Shut up and let me think!

Indy hears in the distance behind him some soilders headed his way.

Fahim: What now Indiana?

Indy: Down there. We can lose them in the junk yard.

Fahim: Down this slope? Thats very steep!

Indy: That's very preseptive. Now go!

Indy, Rashel, and Fahim run down the hill nearly rolling and sliding down it. They finnaly get to the bottom and head in the junk yard.


	9. junk yard battle

Indy, Rashel, and Fahim run down the hill nearly rolling and sliding down it. They finnaly get to the bottom and head in the junk yard.

Indy: You two find a place to hide. I'll deal with these guys.

Indy gets out his gun and waits for his chance to ambush the group of nazis heading his way. Meanwhile Norbit Otto, and the 10 other nazis get to the junkyard.

Norbit: (In German) Split up. Shoot any traitors on sight.

Men working in the junkyard see the Nazis coming with guns and everyone abandons what they where doing and runs away. There are many high walls of junked cars and scrap so it is like a maze. Rashel and Fahim hide by a pile of junked cars. They are tring to be quite, but one nazi is heading there way. Indy turns one corner and sees a nazi coming down his row. He aimes his gun and fires but misses. The nazi dives behind some junk and fires back missing Indy. The nazi that coming is close to finding Rashel and Fahim, hears the gun shots and abandons his search so he can go to where the shots are being fired. Indy sees the 2nd nazi is heading his way so he makes a run for it. Meanwhile Norbit and Otto are making a plan.

Norbit: This way.

Ahead is an industreal sized electricmagnetic crane, and a heavy duty forklift. The two head for them. A row over, Rashel and Fahim are still hiding.

Rashel: Come on. We must find a way to fight.

Fahim: Yes. I'll grab this bumper here, you use this.

Fahim hands Rashel part of an old muffler. The two sneak off and look for someone to knock over the head. They don't walk to far when they see a nazi ahead of them.

Rashel: Wait here.

Rashel quitly sneaks up behind the nazi and bashes him over the head. She gets his gun and tosses it to Fahim.

Rashel: Here, this is better!

Fahim drops the bumper and catches the gun. Just then gun fire breaks out toward them. Rashel and Fahim turn and see two nazis about ten yard away crouching behind a wrecked car are shooting at them.

Rashel: Watch it!

Fahim shoots back out of instint and by chance happens to hit one of them!

Fahim: I got him!

Rashel: Hurry get behind here.

Rashel points to another wrecked car. Rashel and Fahim are sheilded as Fahim fires at the other nazi a couple times. The Nazi fires back from his car-fort. Not far off, Indy hears the shots and runs towards them. He see the shoot out in the distance, Rashel and Fahim on one side, and the nazi on his other. He fires a couple shots at the nazi too but misses. Fahim and Rashel and the nazi are close together from Indy's point of veiw so it looks like Indy could be shooting at anyone. One nazi sees Indy fireing from behind and thinks he is another nazi who is firing at Rashel and Fahim. Not realizing it's Indy in a nazi outfit, he crouches right behind Indy and joins in the shootout! Indy fires his last shot and before he even realizes a nazi has joined him in fighting, the nazi hands Indy a spare gun.

Nazi: (In German) Here use this!

Indy grabs the gun not even thinking, and turns around. The two see eachother with a look of surprise. Indy quickly shoots the nazi next to him with the borrowed gun!

Indy: Thanks for the gun!

Indy then turns his fire on the soilder who is firing at Rashel and Fahim and kills him with one shot. Indy shouts at Rashel

Indy: Rashel! Get out of there! Hide!

Rashel sees two more nazi soilders coming behind Indy.

Rashel: Indy behind you!

Indy turns to see the soilders with thier guns drawn. He takes off running and the soilders chase him through the junk maze. Indy gets to a dead end and turns around. The soilders catch up and fire a few rounds. Indy fires back as he dives behind a junk pile. After several shots are fired, it is aparent that everyone is out of ammo. The two nazis put up their guns and start heading in Indy's direction. Knowing he will have to fight, Indy comes out from behind the pile of junk. He looks to his side and sees several tires stacked. Just as the two nazi's come close, Indy charges into the stack of tires and knocks them over. One of the men gets covered up with tires and is struggleing to get up. The other dodges them and starts swinging at Indy. The two swap a few punches, while Otto comes to join the fight driving the fork lift he found. Indy gets backed up as he is hit and his back is to an old junk car. Thinking he can escape he goes into the car's driver side that has no door. The nazi soilder quickly goes in after him and just as Indy opens the passanger door but before he can climb out, he is grabed and being punched in the car. Otto drives the forklift up and puts the forks over the roof. He begains to crunch the car with Indy and the soilder still inside! Indy is stuggling as the roof of the car is getting closer and closer! Finally he is able to hit the guy off him with one hand, and crawl out barley unharmed right as the soilder is crushed by the forklift! Indy runs past the forklift and when out of the pile of fallen tires, comes the nazi that was buried in them. He grabs Indy from behind and starts choking him with one arm. Indy breaks free and the two fist fight. Otto turns the forklift around and starts to head in there direction, when all of a sudden Norbit who is a row over uses the electricmagnatic crane to drop a car on Indy and the soilder. It barly misses as the two continue to fight. Otto holds his ground waiting to strike. Norbit swings the crane at a pile of junk and causes pile to fall. Several peices fall on or close to Indy and the soilder as they keep fighting. Norbit keeps swinging the crane into more piles causing lots of junk cars and other random junk to fall. Indy and the nazi barley avoid getting crushed each time as they fight, but get lots of glass or small metal peices on them. Close to the crane is a mid sized passanger bus on top of a junk pile. Norbit waves the crane at it and knocks it on it's side. Meanwhile Rashel and Fahim have crept there way undetected towards the area where the crane is and see Indy is in trouble.

Rashel: It's Indy!

Fahim: He looks like he needs help. Maybe we can take that crane.

Rashel: Alright. Follow me. I have a plan.

Norbit then starts to lift the bus high in the air over Indy and the nazi determined to crush them. Indy and the nazi are deadlocked in a grip when the shadow of the bus comes over them. Norbit releases the magnetic grip on the bus and it starts to fall. Seeing that they are about to be flattened in less than a second, Indy pulls himself a few feet over in line with one of the buses passanger windows taking the nazi with him. The window crashes over the two men putting them inside the bus. Breaking through the glass cuts them up a bit, and the two men keep fighting. Near the crane, Rashel and Fahim are tring to take on Norbit. They come on either side of the control box but Norbit sees them before they get there but before he can draw his gun Fahim knocks it out of his hand and out of the control box. Norbit wrestles the two of them and is unable to operate the crane. Back in the bus, Indy and the nazi continue fighting. Outside Otto drives the forklift towards the bus. Going under the bus his heavy forks, he flips it on it's backside. Indy and the soilder are fliped too but regain their posotions and keep trading blows. Otto one again flips the bus on its other side with the wheels of the bus pointing the oppostie side of the forklift. Once again Indy and the nazi roll with the flip of the bus but are soon fighting again. At the crane's control box, Rashel and Fahim are still fighing Norbit. About five nazis are coming near the box with guns ready. Thinking of something quick, Rashel reaches for the controls of the crane. She starts moving it towards the soilders. The crane is about halfway there when Fahim who is being chocked by Norbit from behind lunges back causing Norbit to reverse the controls. Rashel sees that there is only seconds before the soilders arrive to kill her and Fahim so see trys to push Norbit as hard as she can to put the crane back on course but is having trouble moving him. Just yards away Indy is getting up after a punch in the face. It is obvious he is getting worn out. Outside Otto rams the bus with the forks. The forks go through the bus missing Indy or the nazi by inches. Otto does this several times each time a narrow miss. At the crane, Rashel pushes Norbit with all her might as the soilders are close enough and about to take aim at her and Fahim. Norbit gets off the controls and Rashel moves the crane in position right over the group of nazis. Norbit pushes Fahim off him and steps away.

Norbit: (In Germen) Shoot them! Kill them!

Just as they are about to pull the trigger, Rashel uses the controls to drop the crane on the five unawheare men, smashing them flat. Norbit looks around on the ground for his gun. He finds it and starts fireing at Rashel and Fahim.

Fahim: Look out!

The two retreat and head for somewhere out of Norbit's veiw. At the bus where Indy is fighting, Otto flips the bus one more time, this time on it' wheels. Otto then continues peircing the bus with his forks barley missing Indy and nazi each time. On the third time, one of the forks gets a large, sharp peice of glass on it. Indy pushes the nazi's neck against the fork tightly. As the fork slides out against the nazi's neck, the glass deeply slices it and kills him after a few seconds. By the crane Norbit looks and sees that Indy is still in the bus and goes back into the control box. Meanwhile, otto shuts down the forklift and gets off. Inside the bus, Indy goes to the enternce door and opens it up. As soon as he steps out he is hit in the face by Otto. Otto picks him up and throws his a few feet into a bus seat. Indy keeps getting hit and backed up near the rear of the bus. Then out of nowhere, the bus starts lifting in the air vertically by the crane. Indy and Otto start falling towards the front. Otto grabs on a seat near the front and Indy falls through the windshield grabing the steering wheel! As Indy dangles in the air, and Otto is tring to reach Indy and make him fall, Norbit is crashing the crane and bus into a bunch of junked cars. Norbit finnally hoveres the bus over a long converor belt that has many cars on it. He drops the bus on the track and Indy and Otto get out. At the end of the converor is a crushing maching that crushes cars in seconds. Indy and Otto get out of the bus and on the track that is moving towards the crusher. They fight a bit while jumping and dodging junk. Behind Indy is a junked car with a hole in the roof. Otto picks up Indy and throws him in the car through the roof. Otto then sticks his head through the car window and grabs Indy by the neck and starts choking him. Just yards away is the crusher as Indy is gasping for air Indy reaches for the window roller and rolls up the window locking Otto's head in and breaking his grip. Just feet away from the crusher now, Indy climbs out through the roof, and jumps off the converor belt right before getting crushed. Otto tries as hard as he can to get freed from the window but can't escape and screams as he gets grinded up with the rest of the car. On the other side of the track, crushed car parts and blood come out on the track. Norbit sees that Indy jumped off so he aims his gun but notices that he is out of bullets so he starts to retreat from the junkyard. Indy is looking around for Rashel and Fahim.

Indy: Rashel? Dr. Benjimin?

Just then A nazi has a gun pointed right at Indy a few feet away. Indy freezes in fear but at that moment the nazi is hit on the head by a peice of junk. He falls down and Indy sees that Fahim is right behind him.

Indy: Fahim!

Fahim: Indy! Hello. I feel like I could take on 100 more of theses guys.

Indy smiles at him. Just then from behind another nazi shoots Fahim in the back.

Indy: NOOOO!

Indy picks up the gun from the nazi Fahim knocked out, and quickly shoots the other nazi dead. Just then Rashel comes from behind where Fahim was.

Rashel: Fahim No!

Indy goes to his side and sees he is still alive barly.

Fahim: My friends. I'm sorry.

Indy: Don't be.

Rashel: You will never be forgotten.

Indy: Thank you for helping me my friend.

Fahim: God forgive me of my failurers and keep my soul.

Fahim dies there in the junkyard. Rashel tears up a little.

Indy: We have to head for the woods before more soilders arrive.

Rashel nods and the two head for the woods.


	10. secret of the eden branch

Night falls and Norbit is fully recomposed and meeting with some soilders. Dr. Hutzel is in the room as well. One soilder comes up to Norbit to report.

Soilder: Sir we have all tranports on alert. If Jones and the woman travel anywhere we will intercept them immediatly.

Norbit: I have another idea. Let them leave.

Soilder: You want them to escape sir?

Norbit: No. I predict Jones will try to head for Iraq from the Hamburg airport. We will be waiting for him. If I am wrong then bring him to me. Otherwise let him go.

Soilder: Yes sir.

The soilder walks away and Dr. Hutzel aproches.

Dr. Hutzel: I thought we were going to dispose of Jones.

Norbit: Yes but he has the branch that leads to Eden.

Hutzel: We no longer need it. I have decoded it already.

Norbit: So had Jones. If he took it then there must be some detail we missed. For now he lives.

Hutzel: Very well, but it has already been proven difficult to handle him. Perhaps if we had the woman he would be presuaded.

Norbit: Rashel has betrayed us. She may betray Jones as well. Until I am more sure of her motives we will need another pressure point. Infact I already have a couple of contacts working on that as we speak.

Hutzel: Who?

Norbit: Who else? His closest know friend. Mr. Broady

Hutzel: Marcus?!

Back in America at Jones house Marcus is waking up from the drug that had knocked him out for the last couple of days.

Marcus: Oh! My head! Indy, do you have any asprin? I have a splitting head ache.

Just then Marcus notices two men with guns in frount of him.

Man with gun: Hello Mr. Broady. I wonder if you could accumpany us. We have a plane waiting.

Marcus: What is this? Are you robbing me?

Man with gun: Please hurry. Dr. Jones is in danger. We need you to help.

Meanwhile back in Germany, Indy and Rashel are camping in the woods near Hamburg. Indy is changed back in his full iconic gear. The two are keeping warm by a fire.

Indy: Are you gonna be warm enough?

Rashel: I'm fine. Thanks. I'm use to the outdoors.

Indy: Yeah...So I guess now the big question.

Rashel: You want to know why I helped you.

Indy: Well I figurered your not a nazi.

Rashel: No I'm not a nazi.

Indy: Who are you with then? BOI? The Brits? Some undercover agency?

Rashel: I work for the greater good. That's all you need to know.

Indy: Fine...I won't pry. Anyone who fights the germs is alright with me.

Rashel: So what's next?

Indy: So you still wanna tag along hu? Well I figure we can get to Eden before the Nazis do.

Rashel: You know they much more resources then we do.

Indy: Well they arn't going to find it without this.

Indy pulls out the branch from his satchel.

Rashel: ...It doesn't matter now. They copied the letters and decoaded it.

Indy gets some water from a nearby pond and washes the branch revealing the holes and markings that where covered in dirt.

Rashel: What are you doing?

Indy: Did they discover this?

Rashel looks at it with amazment.

Rashel: No...do you know what these markings are?

Indy: I figure it's an instrement of some kind.

Rashel: Yes...and these markings are ancient music notes. Watch.

Rashel blows into it and plays a beautiful meledy on it.

Indy: You could read those notes?

Rashel: I know a few things too Dr. Jones.

Indy trys to move in a bit closer to Rashel.

Indy: You know I'm not easily immpressed.

Rashel: Why do you say that.

Indy: Because, I've seen more things in this world than I can tell about.

Rashel: Are you saying you never met a person like me.

Indy: Never met a women like you.

Rashel: I can honestly say I have never met a man quite like you Indy.

Indy: You haven't seen all to me there is yet.

Rashel: I have some secrets too you know.

Indy: Yeah...lets find out.

The two share a passinote kiss, but then Rashel pulls back.

Rashel: I've never met a man that makes me feel this way.

Indy: I know.

Indy leans in to kiss her again when all of a sudden, Rashel hits Indy hard in the jaw.

Rashel: Don't ever make me feel that way again!

Indy: Sorry...your married arn't you?

Rashel: No, I'm not married. We have a mission, or have you forgot?

Indy: Right. I'm sorry. We have work to do. Do you think you could teach me to play that song?

Rashel: ...O.k.

Indy begins to learn the song of Eden as a shooting star streaks across the sky.


	11. the theory of eden

The next day a plane is boarding in Hamburg. Indy and Rashel takes seats and wait for takeoff.

Indy: Well, in just a few hours we'll be in baghdad.

Rashel: Do you fly a lot?

Indy: Yeah, but I don't piticually enjoy it. I hate the feeling of going up and landing.

Rashel: I'm guessing you never have flown a plane.

Indy: Nope. Only had one lesson.

Rashel:...You know there still is danger.

Indy: What do you mean?

Rashel: There still is a chance the nazis may find Eden. If you use the branch to reveal it's location, you may unintentionaly help them.

Indy: Look honey, they ruined my respectable image back home and discovering this is just the ticket to getting my respect back and nothing is going to get in my way.

Rashel: ...I just want you to be careful. If you let greed overtake you like it has them then you may share a simular fate.

Indy looks as if he is thinking over her words and then nods. The plane begins flying superimposed across a world map with a red trail starting at Hamburg, Germany, and arriving in Jerusalem, and then taking a private flight to Baghdad, Iraq. Indy and Rashel get off the plane and see no sign of danger. Moments later Indy and Rashel are eating in a small nearby restruant as they prepare to head for the area of the Euphrates river where eden is suposed to be. Indy is practicing the meledy on the flute-branch.

Indy: Well I think I about have this song down.

Rashel: Do you think playing that song can really reveal Eden?

Indy: I'm not sure, but I've been working on a theory.

Rashel: Really? I'd like to hear it.

Indy: Well acorrding to the book of Genisis, Eden was near the euphrates river. After the fall of man, God placed cheribims with flaming swords to guard the tree of life right?

Rashel: Yes.

Indy: Well over 1000 years later God flooded the world. Now if thats true, then it would have rearranged the face of the earth.

Rashel: I don't understand.

Indy: What if the river euphrates shifted during the flood, and buried the garden of eden, or at least the tree of life. There's one more thing. In the book of relelation, four angles come out from the ephrates river and execute God's judment on the wicked.

Rashel: You think the angles mentioned in revolations are the same gaurding the tree of life.

Indy: That's my guess.

Rashel: Well I'll say it's a very intristing theory. I hope your right.

Indy: Only one way to find out.

At that moment Babel the parret flys in and lands on the table.

Babel: (Squaking) Hello. Hello.

Rashel: Aww cute bird.

Indy: Wait, isn't this Norbit's bird?

Babel: We have Marcus. We have Marcus.

Rashel: Did he say Marcus?

Indy: Marcus Broady. Noo. They have him.

Rashel: Who is Marcus Broady?

Indy: A friend.

Babel flies away.

Rashel: What do we do?

Indy: They must be outside. We have to meet them. We have no choice.


	12. battle in the weapon factory

Indy and Rashel walk outside and are met by Norbit and a couple of soilders with guns.

Norbit: Hello Rashel, Dr. Jones. Come please, and kindly hand over your weapon and the branch you possesess.

Indy hands on soilder the items as Norbit points to a car.

Indy: Let the woman go. She can't do anything thing for you.

Norbit: She can do a great deal Dr. Jones. Her punishment will set a great example for traiters. Now get in.

Rashel: (To Indy) We'll be O.K.

Indy and Rashel are forced into the back seat where Marcus is. The soilder with Indy's gun and the branch gets in the same car Indy is in.

Marcus: Indy!

Indy: Marcus! So they did get you. I'm sorry. I tried to keep you out of this.

Marcus: Thats alright. I was hoping to see this part of the world before I die. It was acually one of the next things on my bucket list.

Indy: Looks like it should have been the last thing on your bucket list.

Norbit gets in the lead car while Indy's car is in the rear of about 10 others and a couple motercycles. As they drive down a long strech of road that heads towards the euphrates river, Indy starts thinking of a plan.

Indy: Marcus, If you can you reach behind me maybe we can work each others ropes loose.

Marcus: Alright. I'll give it a try.

Marcus and Indy are working to free each other but are having a hard time loosining the ropes. Meanwile Rashel is nearily getting free. Indy doesn't notice but Marcus does.

Indy: Come on you have to get your hand on the knot.

Marcus: Yes but Rashel-

Indy: Yes we'll help her too just get me untied first.

Marcus: Indy, you don't see-

Indy: Save it till we get free.

Marcus: But she is already-

Indy: Can you please stop breaking my concentration.

Rashel Finishes getting both hands freed.

Rashel: Hear let me help.

Indy: Your free?!

Rashel: Mine was a bit loose. Now lets get out of here.

Indy grabs his rope and does a serade to rashel to choke the driver and passanger with the rope. Marcus looks confused. Rashel nods and both of them throw their ropes around the soilders neck and start chocking them. The driver hits his breaks and Indy knocks out both of them before they can fight back. Indy, Rashel, and Marcus get out of the car and toss out the soilders and get up in the front.

Indy: Good job. Now lets get away from here.

Marcus: Where are we going Indy?

Indy: Anywhere.

The car ahead of them sees Indy turning aroun in his rear veiw mirror. He turns around in his seat to make sure what it is he is seeing. The soldier quickly gets on his two way radio and contacts Norbit.

Soldier: Sir something is wrong. The car with the prisoners is turning around.

Norbit: Jones has escaped! (In German) All transport turn around and presue Jones.

Dr. Hutzel: We need him alive. Tell your men to only capture Jones.

Norbit: Dr. I am growing impatent. I wish to find eden at any cost. If Jones cannot be taken alive can I count on you to discover the secret of the eden branch?

Hutzel: It may take a bit longer but it will be done.

Norbit: Very well. (to his men) I want Jones alive. Anyone who brings me him alive will be greatly rewarded. If you must, kill him but just get that branch.

Soldier: Yes sir.

Meanwhile in Indy's car, Indy turns off the radio in his car that was left by the driver that was tossed out.

Indy: I'm tired of hearing them talk.

Rashel: What is your plan.

Indy: For now? Loose them.

Marcus: They are gaining on us. What do you intend to do?

Indy: Hold on.

Indy steps on the pedel and the car starts picking up speed. Several men behind him are catching up and trying to shoot out Indy's tires. Ahead is a factory on the left side of the road.

Indy: There. Maybye we can loose them inside.

Indy quickly drives down the road towards the factory and the other cars follow. There seems to be only one way in or out. Indy and company park near the main entrance and heads for the doors. The factory seems to be closed for the day so everyone has no trouble getting on the premises. Norbit has the only exit road barracaded with the vehicals as he has his men draw their guns and stand by incase Indy leaves the factory. Seconds later Indy is driving the car towards the factory door at full speed.

Indy: Get down, I'm going to ram it.

Marcus: I don't think this is the best way in!

The three scream as they crash through the door unharmed. To Indy's surprise it is a weapons and military vehical making factory. There are many guns, bombs, tanks, and planes and like items. A big grin comes to his face as he sees it. Then he sees that about 20 nazis are working to move the car so they can get in.

Rashel: They're coming.

Indy: We need to slow them down.

Indy looks around and sees around a corner a mobil rack with several newly made gernades on them.

Indy: Marcus, help me roll this towards the door.

Marcus: Are you sure you want to cause an explosion in this place?

Indy: Am I ever sure about what I do? When I say push, push the rack as hard as you can.

Marcus: O.k.

Indy pulls out a gernade pin and nods to Marcus.

Indy: Get ready to run pal. Ready? PUSH!

Indy and Marcus give the rack a hard push and send the gernades rolling towards the nazis by the door. Indy, Rashel,and Marcus run for cover. The nazis shout out and try to scatter just as the rack gets near them and explodes with the force of many gernades. About 100 yards away at the factory enteance, Norbit and his men see the explosion. Bable squakes really loud as he is startled.

Norbit: I'm sorry bable, did that loud boom frighten you?

Dr. Hutzel: Should we send more men in?

Norbit: No, I don't want anything to get through incase Jones tries to escape.

Meanwhile Indy, Rashel and Marcus, are running through the factory tring to put some distance between them and the nazis that are making their way in. Indy sees some conveyor system controls and other equipment controls and starts to turn them on.

Indy: Start turning everything on you can.

Rashel and Marcus obey and start hitting every switch they can.

Rashel: What are we doing?

Indy: Making as much noise as we can.

Marcus: How will we hear them coming?

Indy: It's so they don't hear us.

Marcus: Oh. Cleaver.

Indy sees several bins full of bombs and bullets all around. He starts grabing several gernades and putting them in his satchel. Indy hands one to Marcus.

Indy: Do you know how to use theses?

Marcus: Well I've never had to before.

Indy: Pull the pin and throw it. Can you handle that?

Close by is a table with some machine guns and bullet belts. He hands a gun and belt to Rashel who instantly loads them.

Indy: I'm impressed!

Rashel: I told you I know a few things!

Indy straps a bullet belt around is chest and grabs a gun too.

Indy: We better find another area to fight in. One explosion could take the whole place down.

Just then the sound of nazis approching is heard.

Rashel: We have to go now!

The three run away from the area as about 20 nazis aproach. Indy and company head for a safer area to stand there ground and come to a large area where tanks are made.

Indy: Alright this will do. You two hide behind a tank. Rashel, when you get the signal, start firing at them. If things get out of hand, run!

Marcus: What will you do?

Indy: I don't know...but I have an idea.

The nazi group walks cautiously forward when the leader of the group sees some gundowder on the ground. The powder forms a trail leading to the tank room. The end of the trail goes around a corner. As group gets to the end of the powder and sees that it ends on top of a bin full of bullets. Just then Indy comes from behind with his lighter light in hand.

Indy: Hey looking for me?

The nazis turn around just as Indy drops the lighter on the gunpowder. The trail ignights and quickly moves towards the bin of bullets. The nazi leader yells in German to take cover as everyone scatters. Indy runs for cover too, just as the bin blows up. about five nazis are killed in the blast and the rest either dive or are blown out of the way. Rashel starts shooting at the nazis as they take cover and fire back. Indy fires his machine gun from behind a tank too from the other side. Feeling that they are in a bad attack position the nazis quickly scatter. Knowing that the nazis will soon find a good vantage point to attack from, Indy tries to warn Rashel.

Indy: Rashel! You and Marcus get out of here.

Indy runs back in the area where the guns and bombs were. One soilder sees him and starts firing. Indy ducks as he runs and finds a place to hide behind a bin of bullets. The soilder that followed Indy gets closer to where he is hiding when Indy jumps up and grabs his gun, pulling it from his hand, and knocks him in the face. Indy tries to aim his maching gun at the soilder, but the nazi quickly knocks him down and causes him to drop his gun. The soilder kicks the gun away from Indy's reach, and picks Indy up. The two fist fight a bit. The man picks up Indy and tosses him on a pile of gernades that are in a bin. He then rolls the bin towards a moving conveyor. The rolling bin crashes next to the conveyor as Indy tries to get up. The nazi gets close to Indy again but before he can hit on him some more, Indy rolls off the bin and onto the conveyer. On the belt are many packaged bullets. The man gets on the belt and starts running on it after Indy. He tackels him and they wreastle as it moves along. Indy tries to get out his pistol as they wrestle, but the man knocks the gun out of Indy's hand. The gun goes into a bin of guns just like it making it hard to tell which is his. The two goes a few more feet when the man on top of Indy hits his head on a bar above him, knocking him out for a few seconds. Indy quickly gets off the conveyor and heads for the bin that had his gun. The man comes to and moves off the rollers a few yards away. Indy can't tell which gun in the bin was his so he keeps grabing one after another firing each one at the man but each one yeilds no bullets as they are each unloaded. The nazi picks up an empty machine gun and is about to use it as a club to knock out Indy. Indy grabs tries several more guns as the nazi gets closer and closer. The man gets close enough to hit Indy and just as he is about to hit him over the head, Indy grabs one more gun and fires. This time it's the right one and the soilder is shot dead! Just then two more soilders come in frount of Indy with guns pointed.

Nazi 1: Come Dr. Jones. It's over.

Indy quickly fires and kills the nazi talking, and begains to run towards a flight of metal stairs. The other nazi puts his gun up and runs after him. Indy tries to fire his gun in the nazi's direction but is out of ammo. The nazi charges at Indy and the two start to fight hand to hand on the upper level above the tank area.

Meanwhile Rashel and Marcus are crouching behind a different tank as Marcus spots Indy on the upper level. He sees that he is getting beat up good, and being backed up near the end of the platform. 20 feet below the end of the platform is a tank with a crane hoist connected to it.

Marcus: Hold on Indy!

Rashel: I'll cover you.

Marcus heads for the crane controls with Rashel behind him ready to fire at any nazis. A couple nazis come into view as Rashel and the nazis fire at each other. Marcus ducks and runs dodging bullets everywhere. Meanwhile, Indy is getting hit many times and is about to be knocked over the railing. The nazi hits Indy hard in the face one more time and Indy goes over. The nazi looks over the rail to see if Indy fell, but to his surprise, Indy is being raised in the air by the tank attaced to the crane.

Marcus: Don't worry, you can TANK me later!

Indy smiles a bit. Just then the nazi jumps to the tank and the two start fighting on the suspended tank. Also at that moment, another nazi fires at Marcus in the booth.

Indy: Marcus! Get out of there!

Marcus exits the crane control area and rejoins Rashel.

Rashel: Come on, I have an idea.

On the raised tank, Indy and the the nazi begain to try and throw eachother off the tank. Indy almost falls a couple times as they fight. Below a group of about 5 nazis are yelling at each other bringing some ammo for a tank's gun over to a ready made tank. Meanwhile the tank in the air that Indy is on is teetering back and forth as the two men fight. Finnally after a series of hits to the face and chest, Indy gets the upper hand and hits back several times on the rocking tank. With one last uppercut, and a little help from the rocking tank, the nazi stummbles backwards to one end of the tank nearly falling off. The nazi spits out a little blood, and gets really mad and starts to charge at Indy. Right by Indy is the tanks top door that leads inside. He quickly bends down and opens it up right as the nazi charges towards him. The soilder not able to stop in time goes right through the hole that Indy opened. Indy quickly closes the door after the man falls inside. Just then a tank below him starts rolling up with nazi's inside, and begains to aim the cannon of the tank at Indy! Indy quickly takes his whip and wraps it around his tank's cannon securly. He then holds on to the whip tightly and swiflty lowers himself towards the ground. The nazi's tank fires at the tank in the air and hits the chain. The tank rocks hard side to side as Indy is still not quite to the ground. The rocking propells Indy to the ground right under the tank he was dangleing from. Just then the tank falls down right on top of Indy! Indy is covered up and when he realizes he is O.K. he crawls from under the tank just to be met with the cannon of the nazi's tank which is reaimed right at his face. Thinking there is no escape, Indy braces for the inetable. At that moment a large boom is heard. Indy looks up to see the nazi's tank destryed. Behind it is another tank. Rashel opens the hatch door and sees Indy.

Rashel: Quite laying there and get in.

Indy: Am I glad to see you! Now lets get out of here!

Indy gets in the tank just as another tank in the distance fires just narrowly missing. The explosion knocks Indy down.

Indy: They have another tank!

Indy goes to the tank's controls.

Indy: Marcus. Take the parascope, Rashel, man the cannon.

Rashel: Were going to attack?

Indy: That's the idea!

Indy turns the tank around and gets in position.

Marcus: There coming right at us Indy!

Indy: Good. Fire!

Rashel Fires the cannon at the tank but it misses. Inside one nazi shouts an order and there tank fires. It hits a bit on the side of the tank shaking it up quite a bit inside.

Indy: We can't take many hits like that. Fire again.

Rashel fires and hits them a bit too, but it is still rolling.

Marcus: There turning back around Indy!

Indy: Rashel, You better make the next one count!

The nazi tank gets in position again and fires. What would be a deadly shot, is missed as Indy rolles behind another parked tank at that moment. The empty tank explodes. The nazi's fire yet again. This time hitting harder. Indy's tank is damaged but still moving.

Rashel: Indy, That was our last shot!

Indy: Great!

Indy moves the tank in line with the side of theres and drive at it full speed.

Indy: Hold on to something tight.

Indy rams the cannon of his tank into there side. Both tanks shake vilontly. The other tank turns around and the two start raming eachother, and steering eachother's cannon into the enemy tank. Finally Indy backs up and rams the nazi tank hard causing it to turn over! Indy rolls the tank away as five nazi's come out of the tank. One runs to the side of the tank with his gun drawn. Just then the tank stops rolling.

Indy: I think the tanks had it!

Marcus: What about them?

Indy: Do you still have that gernade?

Outside four nazi's in front of the tank draw machine guns and open fire hoping to shoot through the tank's window. Just then the tank fires again. A gernade hits one nazi hard in the chest lodging it in his torso. The nazi exlpodes taking out the other three with him. Seconds later, the last nazi gets to the side of the tank and sticks his body through the window. A shot is heard and the nazi falls out of the tank's side window dead. Indy pokes his head out holding his gun. When he sees no one else is there he goes back in.

Indy: I think where clear. Now let's get out of this metal cow and find a way out of here.

The three of them climb out of the tank and look around.

Indy: Looks like all the good tanks are destroyed.

Indy sees in one direction an area where war planes are being made. It seems like there may be a back garage door to the plant over there to.

Indy: There. That may be a way out.

Marcus: Indy! Where are you going?

Indy: Just follow me.

The three jog over to where some finished planes are. Indy lights up and grins when he sees a fit looking plane. It has machine guns at the front of it and two cockpits. It has one propeller in the nose and one wing on each side. Indy opens the large garage doors.

Indy: Get it. We can blast our way out of the barracade.

Everyone starts getting abord. Indy in the front and Marcus and Rashel in the back.

Rashel: I thought you couldn't fly a plane!

Indy: I'm not flying it sweetheart... I'm driving it!


	13. the plane chase

Indy starts up the war-plane and drives out of the garage. On the other side of the building at the gate, Norbit prepares his men for an move Indy will make. Moments later Indy comes into veiw with the plane.

Norbit: (In Germen) Fire!

Several men fire at the plane as Indy fires his machine guns right back. The men scatter as a couple cars blow up. Indy crashes through the wreckage and drives the plane down the road. Norbit shouts some order and the remaining men man their vehicals and start chasing him down the road!

Rashel: Your a crazy man Indiana Jones!

Indy: Shut up and stay down!

Marcus: This time I must say I'm on the lady's side.

There are eight cars and two motorcycles following Indy's war-plane down the empty road. Several guns fire at the plane tring to hit the tires or anything else that may stop it. Indy swirvs back and forth to avoid the fire.

Indy: I really need to learn to fly a plane!

Indy looks behind him and sees one motercycle behind each wing with machine guns drawn and about to fire. Indy hits his breaks hard and causes the riders of both cycles to get decapitated as they can's stop in time. Indy looks back and grins. Several cars swerve to avoid a wreck while three go around and picks up speed. The three cars drive past the plane. Men from each vehical up front fire guns at the plane. Indy fires his machine guns back hitting one car's tank and causeing him to vere off the road. The car quickly regains control and drives behind the plane leaking gas as it goes. Directly in front of the plane is another car firing shots. A couple hit the planes windsheild. Indy fires back hitting their gas tank as well. A trail of gas goes underneath the plane and under the other car behind it with a gas leak. Indy blasts the car once more and the car explodes. The fire from the explosion quickly follows the gas trail under the plane and goes right to the car behind it causing another explosion. The car exploding behind the plane blows up in the air and lands on another car killing everyone in both instantly! The car in front of Indy pulls out some type of gernade launcher and fires it at the plane. The gernade crashes right through the windsheild of Indy's cockpit. It begins to smoke and make it hard to see. Realizing a smoke gernade has been launched he quickly opens the cockpit hatch to let in some air. Indy tries to find the gernade but can't see it through the smoke. Smoke pours out as Indy chokes and starts to slow down the plane due to the poor conditions caused by the smoke. The turn of events gives two cars a chance to drive close to the wings of the plane on either side. Indy is too distracted from the smoke to notice the cars pull up. A couple of nazis from both cars climb on the wings of the plane. Rashel notices and yells at Indy.

Rashel: Indy! There on the wings!

Marcus has his head down and can't see anything going on.

Marcus: What's going on out there?

Marcus looks up and sees the nazis on the wing.

Marcus: Oh my!

Just then several shots are fired from behind.

Rashel: Get down!

Indy looks around him and sees that two nazis of either side are carefully making there way towards the cockpit. He also sees the cars driving on either side of the wing. He swerves hard right and crashes his right wing into the car, knocking it over and flinging on Nazi off the right wing. Indy then swerves left and the wing goes throught the car's windows. The driver is able to duck with part of the wing above him. On the left side of the road is a cliff. The car is still stuck to the plane's left wing, as the wing suspends the car over the cliff still while moving forward very fast! Indy swerves back to the right hard, and the car slides off the wing droping the car and screaming driver off the huge cliff where it explodes on impact! Just up ahead is a pedestrian car with a family driving right at the plane! Indy gets a look of concern as he realizes he would kill innocent lives but sees there is nowhere to go as there is a cliff on his left and woods on his right. Doing the only thing he can think of he attempts to lift the plane in the air a few feet by going faster, and pulling back on the controls. Just when it looks like the innocent family will be hit head on with Indy's plane, the plane lifts off the ground a few feet just barley high enough that the tires roll on the car's roof a bit. Indy puts the plane back down as he doesn't want to try his luck flying it anymore. The remaining three cars avoid the family's car ahead and gain more speed so they can get closer to the plane. Meanwhile the two men on the left and the man on the right are getting closer to the cockpit that Indy is in. The man on the right reaches Indy and starts to wrestle him. Indy hits him several times with one fist while steering with the other hand causing the plane to swerve. After a couple more hits the first man falls off the plane right underneath. The planes wheels barley miss the man. For just a second he is relived to be alive when seeminly out of nowhere the car Norbit is riding in, runs him over right as he screams! Marcus looks up and sees that the two men on the left will grab Indy pretty soon and most likly over power them. Marcus takes off his grey coat.

Rashel: What are you doing?

Marcus: I have to help him. I'll be back my dear.

Rashel: Are you sure your up to this?

Marcus: Don't worry, I have an idea.

Marcus begains to crawl towards Indy just as the two men get to him and start to wrestle for control of the plane. As soon as Marcus gets close enough he throws his jacket over one of the soilders blinding him. The nazi can't seen to get the jacket off him face due to the hard wind created by the plane's fast speed. Indy punches him and he slides back to the cokpit where Rashell is. He pulls the jacket from his face right as Rashel punches him hard in the face knocking him to the road! The second nazi hits Marcus and causes him to loose his footing and nearly fall. Marcus grabs the edge of the cockpit opening but is starting to slip.

Marcus: Indy!

Rashel: No!

Indy steers the wheel with one hand and tries to pull Marcus up with the other hand. The nazi see that the eden branch is in Indy's satchel so he hits Indy a couple of times and forces the satchel off him. The plane swerves quite a bit and Marcus is still stuggling to hang on, so the nazi uses the oppertunity to retreat with the satchel. He yells at the nearest car to pick him up. Indy pulls Marcus up and into the cockpit.

Indy: You alright?

Marcus: Next time I better fly first class!

Indy: Here, take the wheel Marcus. He took the branch!

Marcus: I'm not sure about this, but I'll try!

Indy gets out of the cockpit and starts to head after the nazi that is crawling on the wing towards the waiting car. The paved road ends and becomes dirt ahead and pretty bumpy. The nazi jumps to the passenger window. Indy jumps on his back and starts wreastling him for the satchel. The driver of the car swerves the car into the side of the plane as Indy yells out in pain. The driver thrusts him into the plane again. Indy hits the nazi that he is cleaning to several times, grabs the satchel, and throws him on the road. Indy yells at Marcus.

Indy: Marcus, bring the wing closer to me.

Marcus: Hold on Indy!

The driver of the car keeps pounding Indy into the side of the car nearly making him fall off everytime!

Rashel: Indy! No!

Indy is about to reach the plane's wing when ahead a 18 wheeler is coming the oppisite direction. Marcus is forced to drive the plane on the side of the road but keeps moving. The driver of the car Indy is on waits for the truck to get close and atempts to finnaly knock Indy off. As the truck passes, the driver swirvs Indy into the side of the truck. Indy scraps against it holding on with all his might but the truck passes and Indy is still holding on.

Ahead one more truck is coming.

Rashel: Watch out Indy!

This time the driver is determined to knock Indy off. He lines up Indy right in frount of the trucks cab. Seeing that it will smash him in seconds Indy inches towards the back of the car. The truck honks loudlyas it aproaches a terrified looking Indy. With only a split second left Indy moves to the back of the car and holds on tight as the car scapes aross the whole side of the semi-truck. With the road clear Marcus drives back on the road and gets close to Indy.

Marcus: I'm coming Indy!

As soon as the wing gets close enough, Indy grabs it and pulls himself up. Indy then climbs back into the cockpit and takes the controls.

Indy: My turn!

Indy sideswipes the car hard and rolls it on it's side.

Just behind the plane is Norbit's car and another driving right in front of it. The first car drives on the right side. It only has one driver, who jumps from the car to the wing and starts climbing. He gets out a big knife and put it between his teeth and starts moving towards Indy and Marcus.

Rashel: Indy! There's one on your right!

Indy tries to swerve back and forth but the nazi is very strong. Norbit sees that Indy is distracted with the soilder and sees his window to move around the plane.

Norbit: (In Germen) Drive in front of the plane!

Soldier: (In German) Yes sir!

Norbit's car drives quickly in front of the plane. Meanwhile the nazi on the plane gets close to Indy and readies his knife.

Indy: Marcus, take the wheel.

Marcus drives the plane again. The nazi slashes at Indy but misses. Indy hits him back but doesn't seem to phase him. Indy throws another punch but the nazi grabs it and counters with a slash on his arm. Indy yells in pain but punches back.

Marcus: Careful Indy! Don't let him knock you out!

Just then the nazi hit Indy hard and stuns him!

Marcus: Knock him out Indy!

Indy's arm goes back and knocks out Marcus by accident! The plane swerves again and the nazi nearly falls off but is able to hold on. Indy pushes Marcus out of the way and quickly grabs the wheel. The nazi pulls him self back up and takes his knife and slashes at Indy's back putting a tear in his jacket. Indy tries to hit back but is having trouble fighting and steering at the same time. The nazi takes his knife and stabs Indy deep in the side. Indy screams in pain.

Rashel: Indy! Fight back!

Indy punches the man several times and knocks the knife out of his hand. The knife slides down to where Rashel is. The Nazi grabs Indy and holds him and takes the controls. Ahead to the side is a cliff. The nazi starts driving the plane towards the end of the cliff as Indy stuggles to break free. Rashell reaches for the knife that has slide towards her but can't reach it. Meanwhile, Indy stuggles more as a look of terror comes over him as he sees the end of the cliff. It seems as if the nazi is willing to kill himself just to kill Indy. Rashel finnaly reaches the knife and throws it at the nazi killing him. Indy throws him off and grabs the controls and steers back towards the road at the last possible second! Ahead, Norbit is getting tired his failing troops. He takes off his glasses revealing his glass eye. The group starts to drive into an area with a mountainside with many piled up boulders that look like they could fall pretty easily on there right and woods on the left. Meanwhile Marcus wakes up.

Indy: Marcus! You O.K.?

Marcus: Yeah. Are we there yet?

Ahead, Norbit takes out his glass eye. He pushes a spot on it and it is revealed to be a small bomb. He throws the bomb in front of the plane just as it explodes and blows a wheel off the it.

Indy: Hang on we've lost a wheel!

Just ahead several rocks start to fall due to the explosion Norbit set off. Norbit's driver can't avoid the falling rocks and they are covered up in boulders. Meanwhile, Indy is loosing control of the plane.

Rashel: Watch the rocks!

Indy: I know! I see them!

Indy turns the plane hard causing it to flip on it's back. It starts sliding down a rocky slope and through lots of brush where a cliff is just ahead. Rashel and Marcus fall out of the plane but Indy is pinned in. The plane slides down the bumpy, rocky, slope, and crashes into some brush that is growing on the side of the cliff. The cockpit hangs upside down over the edge of the cliff with Indy holding on to the steering wheel for dear life. Marcus and Rashel are scrathed up but O.K. They come running up to where the wreck is.

Rashel: Indy!

Indy: I'm alright! Kind of in a tight spot.

Marcus: Can you pull yourself up?

Indy: Yeah...I think so.

Just then Rashel sees that the gas tank if ruptured and fuel is pouring out. The tank is on the end of the plane that is over the land. As the tank is being emptied, the end of the plane that is over the land is becomeing lighter, and the end Indy is dangling from is becoming heavier The chance of the teetering plane falling increases with every second! Indy slowly pulls himself to the top side of the plane. With each movment the plane rocks a bit more.

Indy: This isn't good.

Indy inches forward as the plane starts tilting and rocking ever so slightly.

Marcus: Come on Indy. That's it.

Rashel mutters some words to herself as if she is praying. Just then out of the brush slithers a large deadly viper onto the plane right infront of Indy coming between him and the edge of the cliff. Indy lets out a soft scream as he is frozen in fear of the creature.

Indy: There's a snake on this plane Marcus!

Marcus: It's a viper! There very deadly! Don't let it bite you Indy.

Indy: I don't plan to. ...I can't move. I hate snakes.

Rashel: Stay calm. He's probally just as scared as you are.

Indy: I don't think he's worried about the thousand foot fall like I am.

Rashel: You'll have to grab him and toss him aside.

Indy: Are you insane!

Just then the plane sides a bit off the cliff but is still is being held some by the brush it's caught on.

Indy: Alright! I'll do it!

Indy slowly moves his hand towards the snake but the snake sacts a little hostle as Indy gets his hand close. Indy yells a bit and draws his hand back. The plane starts to give way a bit more.

Marcus: Hurry Indy! You only have a few seconds!

Indy Quckly grabs the snake and tosses him to the side. It slithers away back in the brush. The plane starts to give way even more so Indy quickly crawls to the end and just as the plane falls all the way off the cliff, Indy jumps to safe ground.

Rashel: Are you alright?

Indy: No. Help me take my jacket off. I think one of the nazis cut me pretty bad. And my shirt too.

Rashel helps Indy take his jacket. An area of the shirt on Indy lower right side is drenched in blood.

Rashel: Your bleeding really bad!

Marcus gets out his hancercheif and hands it to Rashel.

Marcus: Here, use this.

Rashel: Thanks.

Rashel gets a canteen out and pours some brown-gold colored liquid on it and applies it to the wound with presure. Indy yells a bit as it stings.

Rashel: I know it burns but I have to clean the wound. Here drink some of this. It will help the pain.

Indy takes a drink.

Indy: That's good. Is that vodka?

Rashel: No. It's a recipe my father created. You can't get this stuff anywhere.

Marcus: May I have a drink? I banged my head and I'm quite thirsty.

Rashel: Sure.

Rashel hands Marcus the drink as he takes a swig.

Rashel: There's a town about two miles up the road. We can dress your wound there before we get to the river.

Indy: Rashel...thanks.

Rashel nods as a jesture to say 'your welcome'

Marcus: Well shall we walk then or just sit here in the sun all day?


	14. the tree of life revealed

Meanwhile, where Norbit's car got covered in rocks, Norbit starts digging himself out of the rocks. Increadlbly he and the three men, including Dr. Hutzel, survived the rockslide. A couple of hours later, Indy, Rashel and Marcus arrive at the area of the ephrates river where the tree of life and the tree of knoledge is supposed to be.

Rashel: Now what do we do?

Indy: If everything is correct from the instutions on this branch, there should be a tree surronded by bushes here.

The three look around through a lot of nearby brush. Finnaly Marcus sees something.

Marcus: Look! Is this what we are looking for?

Indy: It may be!

Indy inspect the tree and sees something he was looking for.

Indy: Here! This is it!

Rashel: What is it?

Indy: The hole in the tree. Watch.

Indy takes the branch and sticks it in the tree. It fit perfectly. Indy then blows in it and plays the song on the branch-flute. After a few seconds the ground starts shaking. Out of the middle of the river, a small peice of land emerges. Much dirt washes away as if it was buried. In the middle of the land are two trees. surrounding one tree is three statues of angles with swords. One facing east, one facing west, and one facing south.

Indy: I don't...belive it!

Marcus: It's a mirical! It acually exist!

Rashel is speechless.

Marcus: How could the trees have stayed alive buried like this?

Indy: These aren't ordinary trees.

Rashel: This is where life begain!

Just then Norbit with babel on his shoulder and about ten men who had survived the plane assult come from behind with guns aimed.

Norbit: What a coincidece Dr. Jones. This is also where your lives will end.

Indy: Norbit. Your still alive!

Babel: Still alive.

Norbit: Yes Dr. Jones. And if you cooperate, than you may yet live also.

Indy: Your dreaming. I'd rather die than do anything for you.

Norbit: Very well Jones. Kill his friends.

Marcus: Forget me Indy. Don't give this swine any pleasure.

Indy: Wait! Just wait!

Norbit: That is better. I can work with an attitude like that.

Indy: What do you want from me.

Norbit: We both want the same thing Jones. The fruit from the tree of life. Bring a peice here.

Rashel: Indy, you don't have to do this.

Indy: I have no choice. I'm sorry.

Indy walks up to the statues and aproches the tree of life. The fruit is unlike one ever seen. It almost has a glow to it.

Hutzel: Amazing isn't it. Eternal life and knolegde all within reach.

Indy starts to reach for it but is hesitent.

Norbit: Don't test me Jones. Grab the fruit and bring it here. There is no more need for fighting Indiana. It doesn't matter what side found the tree first. Once mankind has put an end to death and ignorance there will be no need for these foolish conflicts. All will be one. And you Dr. Jones will be the man who goes down in history as the one who dicovered the key to the world's final salvation.

Rashel: Don't Indy. This isn't right.

Norbit: Take the fruit Indy. We can save the world together. The only other choice is death. Is it worth losing everything?

Indy reaches for the fruit but after a few tense seconds isn't able to grab it.

Indy: I won't sell my soul to dirty pigs like you...even if I do lose everything. God took these trees away from man for a reason. I don't have all the answers but I know one thing. It's not for me to give what God took.

Norbit: I'm dissaponted in you Dr. Jones.

Norbit motions for a couple men to bring him back. Indy is brought back at gunpoint.

Norbit: Line them all up and prepare to dispose of them.

Indy, Rashel, and Marcus are made to stand in a row. The ten soilders ready to fire into the three heros.

Norbit: I see there is no more use for you. Do you have any thing you wish to say before you die?

Indy: Nothing that would make you happy.

Rashel: It'll be O.k.

Indy: I know. I'm sorry you both got in this.

Marcus: I can't think of better friends to die by than you two.

Indy: Thanks.

Norbit: Enough. It's time to die Dr. Jones.

Babel: (squaking) Time to die. Time to die.

Norbit: Ready! Aim! Fire!

The soilders fire into Indy, Rashel, and Marcus, right into their chests. They all fall to the ground laying motionless.

Norbit: What a shame. To die a fool believing you were brave. Come Dr. Hutzel. Let us take what we came for.


	15. final revolations and ending

Norbit shouts at one of the soildes to come to him.

Norbit: Go to the tree of life and bring me a peice of it's fruit.

Soilder: Sir, what about the angels that gaurd it...like the story.

Norbit: Those are stautes! Your not afraid of stone carvings are you?

Soilder: No sir.

Norbit: Then get the fruit.

Soilder: Yes sir.

The soilder aproches the tree slowly.

Dr. Hutzel: There still may be some kind of booby trap connected to the tree.

Norbit: Why do you think I am not going myself.

The soilder gets close to the tree and slowly picks a peice of it's fruit. Just then the sky gets very dark and clouded, and very loud thunder is heard folling great steaks of lightning.

Dr. Hutzel: What is all this Norbit?

Norbit: What have I done?

All of a sudden the three statues start breaking apart. Errie light comes from within them. Also to everyones surprise, Rashel's body starts glowing the same color of light as the statues! The stone breaks away and three frightning angelic beings are reveled! Rashel stands up and is glowing to!

Norbit: What is this!

Norbit grabs a machine gun from the hand of a nearby soilder and aimes it right at Rashel and begains fireing full force. She instanly transforms into a simular angelic being and abosrbs all the bullets. All the men fire at the beings but with no effect! A ball of light forms in every angel's hand and each one forms into a flaming sword!

The soilders along with Norbit and Dr. Hutzel try to run but the angel's stretch out their hands and miraculasy raise a barrier of stone all around them. The soilders try anything to run away or climb the wall but to no avail. The four angels slowly aproach the soildiers one at a time and kill them with their flaming sword. Many of them burst into flames as the sword stabs them! Babel the parrot flys off during the strange event. Finnaly the angels stab Dr. Hutzel and Norbit who scream in terror as they burn alive and then explode for their evil deeds. After it all the wall is lowered, the sky clears, and the angels return to their positions and turn back to stone. All exept Rashel who takes her human form again, but is still glowing. She goes over to Indy and Marcus and touches them.

Rashel: Wake up Indiana.

Indy and Marcus slowey start to move.

Marcus: Oh my! Are we dead?

Indy: What just happened? Rashel?

Rashel: Yes Indy. It's me.

Indy: ...You...your.

Rashel: Don't be afraid. I am one of the gaurdians of the tree of life. I had to lure Norbit and his men into a trap so they would be destrtoyd.

Indy: All this..all we've been through? Why?

Rashel: If Norbit lived he would have helped led the nazis to certain victory.

Marcus: Imagine...this whole time you where...

Indy just realizes that they have all been shot and checks himself. There are bullet holes in his shirt and some blood.

Indy: Wait! Are we...dead?

Rashel: No. Your body went into shock under the intense circumstanses.

Rashel stops glowing and looks normal again. She takes her fingers and pulls a coulpe bullets out of Indy's chest. Then she does the same to Marcus. The bullets are only barley lodged in the skin.

Indy: They didn't go in us?

Rashel: The elixer I had you drink earler was necture from the fruit of the tree of life. You and Marcus begain immortalizing from that moment.

Indy: Your not joking are you?

Rashel: Check your knife wound.

Indy takes off his bandage and to his surprise, there is only a scar.

Indy: So now what? We can't die?

Rashel gets up and goes to the tree of knowledge and grabs some fruit, and hands it to Indy.

Rashel: Take this and eat. It is from the tree of knowledge of good and evil.

Marcus: I thought man wasn't suppsosed to eat from this tree.

Rashel: Man was made immortal in the beginning. When he ate from this tree he became mortal, and lost much of the spiritual knowlege God gave him. It is not for you to be immortals on this earth. When you eat of this fruit, you will become mortal and will forget all of the wonderous things you have seen.

Indy: Does that mean I will forget you?

Rashel: I will always be with you. Even if you can't remember. Now I must return.

Rashel grabs the branch from the tree that revealed the tree of life and the tree of knowledge and takes it with her. She stands with the other statues and starts to becomes one herself.

Rashel: Goodbye Indiana and thank you.

The small peice of land starts to sink back in the river until it is gone.

Indy: I guess there is only one thing to do.

Marcus: Are we sure about this?

Indy: ...Yeah. It only right.

Indy takes a bite from the fruit and Marcus does too. A few moments pass as the fruit takes effect.

Marcus: Indy! What are we doing here?

Indy: I don't know.

Indy notices his bullet holes in his shirts and in Marcus's too.

Indy: What's going on? Why are there bullet holes in our shirts?

Marcus: Did we...get shot?

Indy:...I don't know!

Indy starts to laugh.

Indy: I feel like I just woke from a strange dream.

Marcus: Or a nightmare.

Indy: I guess we'll have a lot of questions to answer when we get home.

Marcus: I hope I have something to tell them.

Just then Babel the parror lands on Indy's shoulder.

Babel: Hello, Hello.

Indy gives him with a funny look.

A few days later Indy is getting out of class as the bell rings. Marcus approches Indy in the hall with a smile and a newspaper.

Marcus: Did you read the paper Indy?

Indy: Yes! Dr. Indiana Jones cleared of fraud charges thanks to the full written confession of one Dr. Hutzel.

Marcus: Yeah. After he resigned from the museum board, he hasn't been seen. Stange.

Indy: Yeah about that, I still can't peice together most of what happened the last few days.

Marcus: Maybye our memery is starting to slip us. Pehaps it's time to put our adventure days behind us and think about living a normal life.

Indy: Perhaps...or then again, perhaps the best is yet to come!

Marcus: You never know old friend.

Just then the two walk outside and awaiting Indy is a crowd of his many students and most of the rest of the school. They cheer as Indy walks outside.

Indy: What's all this?

Marcus: It's for you. A way to say sorry for all the heat you took in the papers lately.

Indy: Marcus, your a good friend.

Marcus: Well, come on Indy, your public awaits!

Indy smiles at that and starts to move into the crowd of people as they clap, cheer, and pat Indy on the back. For the first time in awhile Indy feels fully apperciated as he greets a leigion of cheering young men and women that truly care for him. As he shakes their many hands he thinks to himself, 'All this here matters more than any tresure he could ever find'.

The End


End file.
